


It's Not Me, It's We | JuKev

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: driwed, inmiw, its not me its we, jukev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: They're long time best friends and have the same dream: to become a worldwide music artist. As they both continue to pursue towards their dream, growing feelings may start hinder their growth.
Kudos: 13





	1. Intro: Kevin

Juyeon threw his pillow at him then snorted when it hit him square in the face. He fell back onto the bed and he seized the chance to pin him down with his weight.

"Do you surrender?" Juyeon asked triumphantly.

"No." he responded as he tried pushing him off, but had his wrists pinned back.

"Then maybe this will make you give in." he said then leaned closer to his face.

He flailed around as he avoided my approaches. Juyeon backed away while laughing loudly. He pouted heavily before he let him go and slid himself off of him.

"Anyway, I'm heading home." said Juyeon as he picked up his shirt that had been flung off to the side at some point.

"It's pretty late though. Why don't you stay?" he said as Juyeon picked up his bag off the living room floor. "It's dangerous to travel alone..."

"Yeah, if I was a woman. Catch ya later, Moon." he said before closing the door behind him.

Juyeon waited by the elevator then heard a door open behind him. He turned around and saw Kevin staring at him from a distance. He waved and he slowly waved back. Did he have something to say? If that was the case, why didn't he just come over and tell him? The elevator dinged, so Juyeon turned around and boarded it. Kevin had gone back inside. He figured if he had something important to say he'd text or call.

더보

Juyeon sat on his bed as I scrolled through Twitter early in the morning. He liked a few tweets, quoted interesting ones and laughed at some funny ones. An email notification appeared and he never tapped on a notification so quickly. It was an email from Ruse, the company he had auditioned at. Juyeon carefully read it then widened his eyes in surprise.

"I got in!" he shouted at the top of my lungs.

Juyeon rolled around in bed while cheering and crying tears of joy. He didn't think he would've made it, especially after being rejected from a few others already. Just as he moved to call Kevin, his name and photo appeared on his screen. He tapped accept and put him on speaker.

"I got in! I can't believe I got in! Did you?" Kevin asked with excitement.

"Ruse right?" asked Juyeon as he put a small breakfast together.

"Yeah! I got in. Please say you did! I won't be able to do it without you." he said.

"Ah, I didn't make it... I'm really happy for you though." he lied in order to see if he'd really give up because he didn't get in.

"I see... Then I'll tell them I'm declining." he said sadly.

"Don't be an idiot. You know best how many companies didn't want us. If you don't go, I'll never talk to you again." Juyeon said in a serious tone.

"Okay... I'll do it just for you then. For our dream!" he said as cheerily as he could.

He was too gullible when it came to him. The amount of things he got away with were too many to keep track of. Juyeon didn't know if it was sheer stupidity or him doing it purposefully, but not once had he brought any of the instances up in conversation. They chatted a bit more on the phone before he hung up. He finished off my measly breakfast and headed off to work.

Kevin had planned to go today despite them giving them the entire week to visit Ruse for their schedules. Juyeon still couldn't believe it. He used to be on the outskirts of a successful idol career, and now? He was in town. His vocals and dancing abilities were pretty good, but he also wanted to dabble in rap while working on lyricism and composition. It was probably a lot to ask from the company, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

He looked out the window of the bus as it traveled down the road towards his first part time job. He checked his calendar then remembered he had afternoon classes today. Juyeon sighed heavily as things were definitely going to be more stressful than they already were.

더보

Juyeon hid a yawn behind his hand as a few people browsed the shelves of games they had lined up. He looked to his right and saw his coworker slacking off as usual. Sometimes he felt like ratting her out while other times he figured she had a reason. They locked eyes and soon she came bouncing over to him just as a customer walked up.

"Hi, I'd like to purchase this." he said as he placed the case on the counter.

"Ah, Angel's Cry. It's a good game. You'll enjoy it." said Juyeon as he scanned the barcode.

He handed him cash and he handed back his change. He gave him his best customer farewell before returning to his usual half awake self.

"You don't look as tired as usual. Did something happen?" his coworker asked from his right.

"Probably because I didn't jack off this morning." he said jokingly then noticed she probably took it seriously. "It's a joke."

"Say, do you have any free time today?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe. Why?" Juyeon responded as he started to ring up another customer.

"I was hoping to treat you to lunch or dinner." she said with a smile.

"I'll let you know later, 'kay Mineun?" Juyeon said before giving her back a pat.

She happily walked off as Juyeon handed the customer their bag.

"Seems like she likes you, huh?" the woman in front of him said.

"Is that so? Ah, have a good day. We hope to see you again." he said with a bright smile. She thanked him before leaving. "As if lazy Mineun would have feelings for me."

Juyeon checked the time then quickly grabbed his things. Mineun waved goodbye and he returned the gesture before leaving the store. It would take an hour at most to get from the store to school.

더보

He felt himself starting to nod off in class. It was an everyday occurrence and a part of him wondered how he managed to pass these classes. Juyeon felt someone nudge him then thanked him.

"Are you eating lunch here?" he asked as Juyeon stretched out after the professor dismissed them.

"Maybe. You want to eat lunch together?" he asked as he zipped up his bag.

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you." he said with a look in his eyes.

"I'm here to listen..." he replied as they exited the room and walked down the hall.

They entered the dining hall then sat together with their lunch. He quietly waited for him to speak.

"Mae and I broke up." he said after a long period of silence. "I don't know anything anymore..."

"Hwituk, I know this is a sensitive time for you, but there are plenty of things you can do without Mae. You can even flirt with girls without feeling guilty." said Juyeon before stuffing his mouth with food.

"I know, I know... it's just there's a void. I'm afraid of what I'll try to do to fill it." said Hwituk as a tear ran down his face.

"I wish I could do more to help you..." he replied softly.

He wiped his eyes then gave him a small smile. Juyeon could tell it was forced, but decided to let it slide.

"Just being here and talking to me is doing enough. Thanks, Juyeon." he said before holding his hand and squeezing it.

"What are friends for?" said Juyeon as he squeezed his hand back.

His phone vibrated and showed that Kevin wanted to face time. He looked at Hwituk who gestured for him to go ahead. Juyeon fixed his hair a bit before answering.

"It's so nice in here! They even have my favorite snacks in a vending machine. Look!" said Kevin excitedly.

"Good for you Kev. What else is there?" he asked as he moved his screen so Hwituk could see as well.

Kevin showed them a few spots then headed up to the practice rooms. A part of him was sad as he wouldn't be able to adventure much on his own as Kevin would've shown him already, but he was also grateful as this reduced his chances of getting lost.

"The room is big... It really doesn't feel right without you being in the same company. I don't want to be pitted against you in that way." he said with a sad sigh.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for the idol life. This is probably a sign." Juyeon said as he had to keep up with the lie.

"Don't say that! You're hella talented. Better than some idols they got running around. Anyway, I need to go. The trainer will be here." Kevin said before giving him one last look at the practice room.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" he asked, hoping he would.

"Yeah. Compared to you, I'm available more. See you tonight?" he asked.

"Ah, Mineun wants to go out for dinner... Can I get a rain check?" asked Juyeon, slightly pleading.

"Don't sweat it. Just call me when your almost done and I'll come get you." he said with a wide grin.

They said their goodbyes and he hung up soon after. Juyeon looked at Hwituk who looked at him with sly eyes.

"You two talk like a couple." he said before smirking. "I'm envious."

"Don't joke like that. We're just best friends. That's all we'll ever be." he said then received another look from Hwituk. "There's no way I'm going to be on my knees begging for dick."

He burst into laughter as he angrily ate his lunch. He was straight and the thought of getting intimate with a guy didn't sit well with him. Hwituk calmed down then pointed his spoon at him.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." he said with a grin.

"Have you?" Juyeon asked curiously.

"A few times before I got with Mae. I felt the same way you did, but it was actually pretty enjoyable. Just thinking about it is getting me hard." he said with a laugh. He pointed his spoon at him again before looking at him seriously. "There's nothing wrong with trying something out. And if you don't like it, then that's that."

"I get it. No need to lecture me." said Juyeon before tapping send on his message to Mineun.

더보

Juyeon was led to a table and saw Mineun waving. He thanked them before sitting down.

"I didn't think you'd actually want to come." she said softly.

"Well, I figured why not? We aren't strangers." he lied, knowing full well he only came for partially free food.

She smiled happily then handed him her menu. He quietly scanned it wondering what he was in the mood for. Their server eventually came over and asked if they were ready to order.

"So, there's something I want to tell you." Mineun said softly.

It wasn't hard to figure out what she wanted to say, the problem was getting her to wait until after as to not miss out on food.

"Ah, could you possibly wait until we're finished? I'd hate to spoil such a wonderful dinner with you if I have to give a negative response." he said while holding her hands.

"O-Okay..." she stammered before pulling her hands away.

He managed to dodge it for most of their dinner together then dreaded it after the check was paid for. They stood outside for a bit to make sure they had everything before leaving.

"So, may I tell you now?" she asked.

Juyeon looked down the block, hoping Kevin was already waiting. Mineun tapped him, bringing him back to his senses.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." he said then gave her a smile.

"I really like you, Juyeon. You make my heart go crazy." she said while holding my hands. "I just needed to tell you so I wouldn't regret it..."

He sighed quietly then caressed her cheek.

"I can't accept your feelings, Min. I'm sorry..." he said then heard a car honk.

Juyeon looked then saw Kevin waving his hand out the window. He quickly said goodbye to Mineun then hurried over to Kevin. He hopped into the passenger side then told him to drive off.

"What's the rush? Did you hit her or something?" he prodded.

"She confessed to me. The poor thing, she's not even my type. It wouldn't have worked out anyway even if she was." he said as they stopped at a light.

"Cold. I feel sorry for the next girl who falls for you." said Kevin as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Hey, Kev. Have you ever thought of having sex with a guy to see if it's something you'd like?" Juyeon asked as he remembered his conversation with Hwituk.

"Not really. I wouldn't mind exploring, but I'd prefer it was you I explored with. You know?" he said as he turned left.

"Yeah, I get it. You don't feel as self conscious with someone close." he said then looked at him. "Hey, why don't you stay over tonight? And no, not to explore. I'm feelin' a bit lonely tonight."

"Even now you're still a big baby." Kevin said while laughing.

He let a smile form on his face as he was the only one he acted childish around. Kevin was the only person who he felt he could be completely vulnerable around. Juyeon shifted his gaze onto him as he happily turned onto his block. Kevin was an irreplaceable piece of his life.

**(a/n: full disclaimer, I don't know much about how an idol company is run and what internal processes they go through before selecting those they want to debut, so i'm going based off what I know is true and things I believe could actually happen.)**


	2. Ruse

Juyeon woke up then groaned as he had a morning class. He decided to skip it and asked Hwituk to take notes for him. He rolled out of bed then headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

He dried my hair as he unlocked his phone to find out when Kevin was going to be at Ruse. He tapped on his cell number then put it on speaker as he needed to dry off.

"You woke me up asshole..." Kevin hissed as he sat up in bed. He figured he had by the sounds of his bed and sheets. "What do you want..."

"When are you going to Ruse?" Juyeon asked as he spread butter onto his toast.

"9ish... Why? Did you hear something?" he asked in his raspy morning voice.

"Perhaps. I heard there might be a surprise." Juyeon said, suppressing his excitement and laughter.

"Ah, really... Guess I'm a bit more motivated today. Thanks." he said sleepily.

"I'll let you sleep a bit more. Bye Kev." he said before hanging up.

He took a bite out of his toast as he imagined the surprise on Kevin's face. Juyeon pounded on his chest as a piece of toast went down the wrong pipe.

더보

Juyeon exited the room and silently cheered. He was finally a trainee at Ruse. He had made a call to his night job and explained his reasoning for quitting. He smiled happily as they wished him luck. Juyeon checked the time and saw it was a little past 9:10 in the morning. He decided to head up to the practice rooms and see if he could find Kevin before his training time.

He passed a few rooms then spotted something that belonged to Kevin in one of the rooms. He pushed the door open and Kevin didn't seem to notice. He also seemed to be struggling with a move. He quietly watched as he repeated the same mistake. Juyeon shook his head then took it upon himself to help him out. He placed my hands on his hips then heard him gasp. He looked up into the mirror then quickly turned around.

"Wha- What are you doing here!? I thought..." he said in utter confusion.

"I lied to ya, Moon. I got in too." said Juyeon then winced when Kevin hit him. "Sorry."

He suddenly hugged him and nearly knocked him off of my feet. He returned the gesture and couldn't help but notice Kevin smelled sweet like honey with a hint of cinnamon. He found himself becoming slightly intoxicated by his scent. Juyeon pushed the thoughts away as it was weird to think about him like this. The door opened and startled them out of their moment.

"Oh, this is perfect. Nice to finally meet both of you. I'm your dance trainer." she said with a smile.

They greeted her with redden faces. They didn't expect someone to walk in on them. Juyeon turned away then fanned himself to cool his face down. He quickly moved to his bag so he could take out the water bottle he had stashed in it.

"So, I'm guessing you're Juyeon. Kevin's a bit ahead, so I'm going to be harsher on you since you decided to come in later." she said then headed back over to Kevin.

He sighed to himself as he zipped up his bag before joining the both of them.

더보

Juyeon sat in a chair and read over a song they'd be using to practice their vocals with. He glanced at Kevin who seemed to get the notes right on his first try. He started to feel slightly inferior. There were a few parts he kept struggling with.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Kevin as he pulled his earbuds out.

"It's great..." said Juyeon with a forced smile.

"Where are you having trouble?" he asked while moving closer.

"I said-" he started but noticed Kevin wasn't paying him any attention. "Kev..."

"Is it these marked parts...? Hm, they're a bit tricky. See, what you do is try using your head voice while singing falsetto." Kevin said then gestured for me to try it.*

He sighed then applied the advice Kevin gave him. They both looked at each other in surprise at how good it sounded. They gave each other a high five and got excited at his success.

"Now keep practicing so they can recognize our talent." said Kevin cheerily.

Juyeon nodded enthusiastically then noticed a few others had come in. One sat in between him and Kevin then politely greeted him.

"Name's Yeo Taesil. You?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Lee Juyeon. Nothing special." he replied before turning his attention back to the sheet.

"You're new right? How are you liking Ruse so far?" he asked without looking at him.

"It's pretty great. I think I'll grow well here." Juyeon said cheerily.

"I've been here for about a few months now, so I'd be more than happy to help you out. Hey, do you have anywhere to go after this?" he asked with shining eyes.

"No, not really. Why?" he asked with piqued interest. "Ah, actually I do. Sorry."

"No problem. We can grab lunch another time, yeah?" he said with a smile.

"Actually, we still can as long as we get it to go." said Juyeon as he calculated the amount of time it'd take to get from Ruse to school while adding in wait times.

"Nah. If you're busy then lunch can wait." he said then took out his phone. "Gotta go. See ya, Juyeon."

It was only day one and he somehow managed to make a friend. Lady Luck was definitely smiling upon him.

"Hey Ke-" he started then noticed he wasn't there. In fact, he was the only one in the room. "Where'd everyone go...?"

더보

He sighed heavily as they were finally given a break. His body felt numb and it was hard to stand. His throat felt as if it was on fire. Juyeon looked up at the others who worked out with him then frowned when they didn't look all that tired. Was he out of shape? He did workout at the school's gym and usually did some exercises at home. Maybe it wasn't enough.

"Oh! Juyeon!" a familiar voice called out.

Juyeon looked around then waved when he spotted him. He didn't think he'd be free.

"Skipping practice?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm on break. I heard you were in this room so I took a few stairs down. I wanted to ask something." he said as he sat back on his heels. "You free Sunday?"

"I work mornings unless I have class. So, no." Juyeon said then waited for him to speak up.

"After?" he pressed.

"I see no harm in it. Let's flesh out details later." he said as he looked at the time. "You should go, they're probably waiting on you."

"Probably. See you." said Taesil before leaving.

"You befriended the mighty Taesil? The guy who always does things alone?" a trainee asked.

"I guess so...?" replied Juyeon as he didn't quite understand it himself.

**a/n: i have no idea what i said there so yeah. sorry to all of you who know what singing's about**


	3. A Bro Date

The week had gone by in a flash. Before he knew it, he was sitting in Kevin's living room late Saturday night drunk as hell. Juyeon hit him with his hand as he had started to laugh despite him only breathing. He started to laugh as well as he fell onto his side. Juyeon started to have shortness of breath as he was laughing too hard.

"Stop." Kevin said as he held his face.

He quieted down as he looked me in his eyes. They remained like that for a bit until Kevin pulled away. Juyeon continued to stare at Kevin as he reached for his bottle.

"You have pretty eyes." he blurted out then giggled softly.

"You do too." he replied then downed the rest of his bottle. "You have pretty eyes and lips..."

He messily outlined his lips then laughed. He loved his laugh. He begged him to laugh again. He refused, so Juyeon threw himself onto him and started to mostly fail at tickling him. He soon stopped as it became tiring to tickle him.

"Hey, Ju." he said with a stupid grin.

"What?" asked Juyeon as he leaned back on the couch.

"Let's kiss." he said.

"Let's whaaaat?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kissssssssss." he said, dragging his s out.

"Will it get you to shut up?" he asked as his head started to pound slightly.

He nodded then crawled over to him. He hovered close to his face then observed it. He tilted his head to the side slightly then pressed his lips onto Juyeon's. His body responded automatically and soon they were tasting each other's tongue.

Kevin tasted as sweet as he usually smelled. He hooked his arms around him in hopes of bringing him closer to taste him better. He let out a small moan then pulled away. Juyeon looked at him dreamily as he was still high on him and drunk from alcohol.

"More..." Juyeon whined as he made grabby hands at him.

"Needy... let me breathe first..." he said then let his head rest on his shoulder.

"Let's do this again next weekend... maybe less alcohol..." Juyeon said then let his eyes close.

더보

His eyes fluttered open and he found myself lying in bed with Kevin. His brain pounded against his skull as he sat up. Juyeon picked up a nearby phone then recognized it as Kevin's due to the lock screen. It was a picture of them in matching animal ears while holding up their tickets to an event they went to. It was ten in the morning. He looked around and couldn't find his clothes. He didn't realize until now that he was wearing Kevin's sweats.

"Yo, where are my clothes?" Juyeon asked as he shook Kevin.

"5 more minutes..." he groaned then rolled over.

Juyeon slapped his back then snickered when he groaned in pain while arching his back.

"What the hell was that...?" he asked as he sat up.

"My hand. Now if you don't want to feel it again I suggest you tell me where my clothes are." said Juyeon as he slipped out of bed.

"Laundry. You vomited all over both of us. It got in my hair too..." he said in an annoyed voice. "If anything, I should be the upset person."

"Sorry... Do you mind if I borrow an outfit? I made plans to meet someone in like 2 hours." he said despite already looking through his drawers.

"Just make sure you wash them before bringing them back. We don't want a repeat of last time." Kevin muttered before leaving the bedroom.

Juyeon picked out a decent outfit then grabbed things from the linen closet.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Don't be an asshole like last time." he shouted before closing the bathroom door.

Kevin thought it would be hilarious to throw a bar of soap into the shower which he almost slipped on. Had Juyeon not looked carefully, things could've ended pretty badly. Though he claimed to have done it because he thought he didn't have soap already.

더보

"Ju, where are you going by the way?" Kevin asked ask he munched on dry cereal.

"Eh, out with a friend. He's treating me to lunch." responded Juyeon then found Kevin unusually quiet. "Something wrong?"

"No. It's just, I'm surprised. You don't usually go out of your way to meet someone. Is it because of food?" he asked.

"Partially. I think he's pretty cool, so why not get to know him." he replied as he checked himself over. "Your clothes are surprisingly comfortable."

"You look like you're going on a date." Kevin teased with a wide grin.

"Shut up. I should be courteous and not show up looking like shit. Anyway, what are you doing today?" Juyeon asked before grabbing his things off of the coffee table.

"Eh, I planned to sleep in, do some homework, maybe hit someone up and go out." he said before placing the cereal off to the side. "I'll probably end up do the latter two."

"Ah, well, I should get going. See ya, Moon. Be safe if you do go out." he said before waving and heading off towards the front door.

더보

He checked my phone in hopes that he hadn't arrived too early. He had. Juyeon looked around for a spot he could hang out in until it was time to meet up. He walked into a retail store and started to look around.

 _"Kevin would wear something dumb like this."_ he thought before chuckling to myself.

Juyeon continued to look around wondering if Kevin needed anything. He soon left his mind as a familiar voice called his name.

"Taesil, hey!" he said then walked over to him.

"Looking for a new shirt?" he asked as they exited the store.

"Nah, killin' time. I got here earlier than expected." Juyeon said as they entered the coffee shop across the street.

"Didn't you have to work today?" he asked as they waited in line.

"Ah, some things happened... had to call in sick." said Juyeon with a sheepish smile.

He shook his head but didn't press further. Instead, he started asking him basic questions about him. Soon their turn had come up. They placed our order then managed to nab a table before anyone else.

"It's so busy..." he said while looking around.

"I apologize. I thought it'd be nice to go somewhere familiar to me." he said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine. I've just never seen a coffee shop so full of life." Juyeon said then heard their number being called.

Taesil left his seat and brought their lunch back to the table.

"So, what made you decide to take a gamble on idol life?" he asked while munching on his salad.

"Hm, I never actually gave it much thought when I was younger, but as I got older, I wanted to develop the talent I already had. Plus, if you get famous enough, you make a good sum of money. That is, if the company doesn't take it all." said Juyeon while enjoying his buffalo chicken wrap.

"Very true. Was Ruse your first choice?" Taesil asked curiously.

"No. Howl Ent. was. A lot of globally known artists come from there." he said then sighed as he remembered the rejection email. "I tried a few other known places, but they didn't want me either. So here I am, at Ruse."

"You didn't hear this from me, but, Ruse is planning to create one boy group and debut a solo artist. I'm aiming for the solo." he said triumphantly.

"Do you not work well in groups?" Juyeon asked.

"It's not that. I just prefer not having to share a place with other guys. Especially if there's one who doesn't know what boundaries, privacy and personal space is. And those who assume it's okay to borrow your things without asking. It'd tick me off terribly." he said with a huff.

"Well, that's why you set up house rules. And if someone breaks any of them, they have to pay up." said Juyeon as he remembered a group that had that kind of set up.

"Well, if I were to be in a group, I at least I want you in it too. And room together too." he said happily.

"That would be awesome but, we still don't know if it's true." he said defeatedly.

"So, what position did you audition for?" asked Taesil.

"Vocal and dance. I'm pretty good at both." he said then blushed when Taesil beamed his smile towards him.

He was embarrassing him with that stupid grin on his face. Though, Juyeon didn't mind it. It was refreshing.

"Ah, maybe we should get going." he said then dragged him out of the coffee shop.

"You don't have to pull so hard." he said as he walked into their next destination, a vintage shop.

The sky lit up and the sound of thunder was loud. They looked outside from the inside as the lightning and thunder continued. Juyeon checked his bag then frowned. He forgot my umbrella.

"We can share if you don't have one." Taesil said happily.

"If you don't mind..." Juyeon said sheepishly.

He patted his back then started to look around. Juyeon followed behind him in hopes of learning his tastes. It was interestingly similar to his own.

"This may seem invasive but, have you dated before?" he asked while checking out a small plush.

"Yeah. You?" he replied.

"Yeah. Can't say either of them were great. My first was some before and after person. Nice and sweet before then nasty and borderline controlling after." he said then covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually quite interested." he answered cheerily.

"Well, my second was with a trans. Quite the experience I tell ya. It was actually quite better than my first. We ended on good terms. We wanted different things, so we decided breaking up was best." he said then finally decided he wanted to buy something. "What about you? I mean, you don't have to share. Sorry for being nosy."

"It's fine. Though, I'm not big on sharing. Maybe another time." Juyeon said then waited by the door as he took out his umbrella.

Taesil walked out first and he soon joined him once the umbrella was opened.

"Do you have anywhere important to be after this?" Taesil asked as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

"Not really. Why?" responded Juyeon as they waited at a light.

"I don't live too far from here and I figure you want to get out of the rain. Do you want to come over?" he asked as the rain continued to pour down on them.

"Might as well. I hope I'm not intruding." he said then noticed his sleeve was getting wet.

Taesil seemed to have noticed as he suddenly pulled him closer. They both ended up holding onto each other and the umbrella as he led the way back to his place.

더보

Taesil handed Juyeon a towel then started drying off spots that were damp. He placed a shirt by his side then sat on the floor.

"You live here alone?" asked Juyeon while looking around.

"Nah. I'm rooming here with a close friend. We split the bills and all. Thinking of letting a third friend in, but he's been acting up lately." said Taesil as he reached for the laptop that sat dangerously on the edge of the couch. "Is there anything in particular you want to watch while you're here? The rain doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon."

He hummed in agreement then noticed he had a Netflix account open. Juyeon slid over and asked him to search up a show he had been watching recently.

"Oh, you're into this too? What episode are you on?" he asked excitedly.

"23. What about you?" Juyeon asked curiously.

"Ah, I'm a bit ahead. Episode 26. I don't mind watching the episodes again though." he said then clicked on the 23rd episode.

He placed the laptop on the table then gestured for Juyeon to join him on the floor. So he did. Taesil immediately paused it then looked at me.

"What?" asked Juyeon, a bit annoyed that he suddenly stopped it.

"Are you hungry or anything? I think it'd be smarter to get them now before we get absorbed in." said Taesil.

"Well, if you have anything we can snack on. Oh, drinks too." he said then watched him walk off towards where he assumed would be the kitchen.

After a bit, he came back carrying a few snacks and two cups. Juyeon took a few snacks then helped him get situated before starting the show again. They watched in silence and ended up mostly laughing at the same parts. He didn't know how long he spent time at Taesil's, but it was long enough that he never realized the rain had let up after the first episode finished.


	4. He's All That

Juyeon panted heavily as they were finally given a break from rehearsing basic moves that were essential when it came to actual choreography later on in their possible idol careers. What made it worse was that they had to take what we learned and come up with their own dance to a song of our choosing that wasn't like the original, if it had a dance.

They would evaluate them and decide whether they were good enough to keep training or kick them to the curb. Juyeon couldn't help but wonder how Kevin was doing. Was he struggling at all? Did he feel like giving up? He felt someone tap him then noticed someone had been staring. He quickly looked away. Juyeon became curious as he managed to walk his tired self over.

"Is there something you need to say to me?" he asked while fanning himself.

"Uh, I just... you're... I don't..." he stammered before giving up entirely.

Juyeon gave him a weird look as he didn't come off as the awkward and nervous type. He bit his lip before deciding to reach out to him instead. Making friends in the company was a side goal of his and now was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm not entirely sure what you wanted to tell me, but I'm more than happy to sit down and have a conversation sometime. So, don't hesitate to greet me." Juyeon said then gave his shoulder a pat before walking away.

"Wait." he said, causing him to turn around. "Seohoon... my name is Min Seohoon..."

"Well, glad to make your acquaintance, Seohoon. I'm Lee Juyeon." he said then extended his hand towards him.

He happily shook Juyeon's hand and he could see some of his hesitance towards him disappear. They were told that their break was over and needed to get back into their assigned positions.

더보

Juyeon collapsed into a chair and started checking his social media. He was soon spooked out of his trance by someone shouting boo and touching him.

"Hey, buddy. Got a dollar?" asked Kevin who hovered next to him. "Oh? Is that Mineun? She's actually really pretty. You really don't feel attracted to her?"

"No, but I am attracted to you." said Juyeon then burst into laughter with Kevin. His face lit up at the sight of a text from Hwituk. "Aw, he misses me."

"Tell him you're busy making billions." said Kevin before taking his phone and sending it himself.

Juyeon shook my head as Kevin pretended to be him while texting Hwituk. His laughter soon subsided as his phone had dinged.

"Who's Tae...?" he asked.

Juyeon looked at him as he was weirdly quiet and less enthusiastic. He took his phone back and saw Taesil had sent a message. He happily replied, forgetting about Kevin's presence. Juyeon had only remembered him when he heard a noise come from behind.

"He left..." he mumbled before sighing heavily. He probably felt that he was getting in the way. "I'll just treat him to dinner."

A part of him couldn't stop worrying that he had possibly offended him. He put my phone in his pocket and left the room in search of Kevin. He checked other rooms on the floor then thought he'd be by the ground floor lounge. He usually took naps there. Juyeon hurried to the ground floor, but was surprised to not see him there. He tried calling him, but he didn't answer.

더보

Juyeon opened the door to my bedroom then flopped down onto it. He had a tiring day from practicing at Ruse and attending a class that hardly interested him. He was ready to fall asleep right then and there until his ringtone played. He slowly answered without looking at the caller ID. It was silent on the other end. A prank call?

"Juyeon?" a voice called out from the other end.

"Tae? Is that you? What's up?" Juyeon asked as he didn't usually call.

"It's not Tae, whoever that is." he said flatly.

Juyeon pulled the phone away from his ear and saw there was just a number. He moved the phone back then sighed.

"Who is this?" he grumbled as he wanted to sleep.

"Seohoon... you gave me your number before leaving Ruse for the day, remember?" he said, hopeful.

"Oh, right. What can I do for you?" Juyeon asked, now fully awake.

"Just wanted to talk and learn about you. Of course, you can ask me things too." he said happily.

Juyeon opened up my laptop as he remembered he still had homework to finish. Even if he was a trainee, it was no excuse to let his grades drop. They continued to talk until he needed to go and help his mom. Juyeon sat back in his seat as he never expected to befriend someone else in Ruse so quickly.

His mind started to wander back to when Taesil mentioned the possibility of a boy group and a soloist. Which one would fit him best? He would work well in a group, but he also worked just fine on his own. Juyeon eyed his phone and decided to text Kevin to see what he'd prefer.

He couldn't help but notice that Kevin didn't bring up what happened earlier today. Was he making a big deal out of nothing? Juyeon started to work faster in order to ask him before he went to sleep. He heard a knock on his door then beckoned the person to come in.

"Hard at work, huh?" a calming voice said.

"Gotta keep my grades up. They're important too." he said without looking at her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and remained silent. They didn't really need words to express how they felt. They just knew.

"How's Kevin these days? You used to talk about him everyday." she said.

"Well, we both got into Ruse, so we see each other there. We do hang out sometimes. Other than that we don't see each other, but make up for it through Facetime and texts I guess." replied Juyeon as he turned in my work. "Why? Do you miss him? You can always invite him over."

She sighed then had him look at her. She was either going to lecture him or say what was on her mind.

"I was just worried you two split apart since you ended up going to different universities... I guess that was silly of me huh?" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Not at all. I appreciate the concern really, but if you don't mind, I kind of want to finish up and head to bed." Juyeon said with a smile.

She nodded in understanding and left his room. He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand as he tapped on Kevin's contact to Facetine. He was happy that he had a caring, supportive and understanding mother. He wouldn't trade her for anything.

"You're lucky. I was this close to hopping in the bed and knocking out." said Kevin while drying his hair.

"Hey, about earlier... when Tae messaged me..." Juyeon said then noticed Kevin wasn't paying attention. "Hey!"

"I'm listening. Earlier when Tae messaged you what?" he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" asked Juyeon then closed his laptop and hopped in bed.

"Didn't want to disturb you both, so I left. I had other things to do anyway. So don't sweat it. It's nice seeing you make friends." said Kevin with a soft smile.

Juyeon returned his smile then remembered something.

"Hey, about Saturday night, I'm gonna have to cancel." he said sadly.

"What? Why? Did something important come up?" he asked frantically.

"Something like that." Juyeon said then felt guilt starting to eat away at him. "I'm sorry, Moon..."

"No big deal. There's always next week." Kevin said cheerily.

"You never look at the bad side of things and it's really just amazing. Like, how can one person have so much positive energy?" Juyeon said happily.

"I guess so..." he replied quietly before hanging up without warning.

Juyeon debated on whether to call back or not. He figured he wanted to be left alone, so he placed his phone off to the side and sank into his sheets. If only he knew that Kevin was waiting for him to call back.


	5. A Fight

Juyeon walked into class with an unusual pep in his step. Hwituk shifted over a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"So, how's Ruse? Meet any cute girls?" he asked.

"None of them would be interested in you." Juyeon replied as he took out his folder and pen.

"Didn't have to be so mean about it." he grumbled before shifting over.

"I'm sorry, I could've worded it better. But what I said is the truth. The ones I've met either like women or don't want to date." he said quietly.

"How do you know? Did you ask?" asked Hwituk.

"Yeah. One of them started up conversation and soon the others joined in." said Juyeon then turned his attention towards the front since their professor came in.

"Do you plan on dating any time soon? In case your company forbids you." said Hwituk.

"They said we can't date. We do have an image to keep." Juyeon said then sighed. "Even if I could date, there's no one who suits my taste."

"Not even... Kevin?" Hwituk teased, causing him to disrupt the class with him suddenly jumping from his seat.

"What kind of drugs are you on? I am not interested in men at all. At. All. You hear?" he said then ignored him for the rest of class time.

더보

Juyeon laughed to himself as Taesil acted like a sore loser. He had won another game pigeon game of pool.

"Eh? Got yourself a girl?" teased Hwituk then received a stomach full of fist. He wheezed then let his head rest against the table. "No need to get violent."

"You're pressing all the wrong buttons today." Juyeon said then started up new game with Taesil.

He put his phone on sleep just as he got a message from Kevin. He let out a yawn then leaned against Hwituk. He patted his head then teased him for being such a baby. Juyeon simply ignored it as he secretly enjoyed babying him anyway.

"You know, you haven't talked about Kevin all that much in the past weeks. It's either Taesil this or Seohoon that." he said then a lightbulb went off. "Oh yeah, and that international guy Sam."

"Really? Maybe you're overthinking it all. Just because I have new friends doesn't mean I'm forgetting about my best friend." replied Juyeon then checked his notifications. "Anyway, it's not like he hasn't made any new friends."

Hwituk shrugged then nudged him as he showed Juyeon the time. He groaned then peeled himself off of him and his seat. A part of him wanted to skip training today and just hang out with Hwituk. Somehow Hwituk read his mind and dragged him out of the dining hall and towards the entrance of the school.

"Fine. I'm going, so loosen your grip." Juyeon whined as his grip slightly hurt.

"I'm not going to let you slack off and waste the opportunity you were given. Not everyone can become a candidate for an idol career." he said sternly.

Juyeon straightened up then gave him a hug. He always seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear. He patted his back then pried him off.

"Go make me proud." he said while faking tears.

Juyeon rolled his eyes then waved before taking off towards the bus stop. He pulled his earbuds out of his bookbag as the ride to Ruse would be long. His phone dinged and he was thrilled to see a message from Sam. Juyeon internally cheered as he agreed to treat him to dinner if he beat him in today's challenge.

더보

Juyeon rolled his arms then saw Sam walk in with his dark blue hair and doe-ish eyes. They briefly greeted each other then waited for Seohoon to start their contest.

"You're from Brazil...?" Juyeon asked.

"Nope. It's Spain, remember? I was born here then moved to Spain when I was three." he said then looked towards the door. "Took you long enough."

Seohoon entered with Taesil following behind. Seohoon apologized as Taesil wouldn't let him go if he couldn't tag along.

"Anyway, the first to fifty pushups gets treated to dinner." Sam said before getting into position.

Juyeon did the same and waited for Seohoon to give the signal.

"Start!" said Seohoon.

Seohoon and Taesil kept count as they did pushups. After a bit, Juyeon could feel his arms giving out a bit.

"You're so close! Keep going!" one of them said happily.

"And stop! We have a winner." Seohoon said then gave them a moment to catch their breath.

"Alright, who the hell won?" Sam asked a bit out of breath.

"Juyeon." Seohoon said then showed the pieces of paper. "You we're behind by two."

Juyeon cheered happily then high fived Sam. His arms fell to his sides as they felt like noodles. The four of them happily chattered about their hopes for the future with the company then the door suddenly opened.

"Am I interrupting...?" he asked quietly.

"Nah, you're fine Kev. What's up?" said Juyeon.

"Just came to remind you we need to be in the practice room upstairs. By the trophy case." said Kevin as he looked at the others.

Juyeon gave him a nod then watched as he left.

"You know him?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yep. That was my best friend, the one I was about to tell you about." said Juyeon with a smile.

더보

Juyeon scratched his throat as he drank water. The trainers were relentless.

"From the top." she barked then kept her eyes on him.

Kevin and Juyeon rejoined the line then waited for the first key. Everything was going well until someone had gone an octave too low. Everyone was starting to get on edge.

"Again!" she shouted.

They managed to make it through warm ups, but something told him their lesson wouldn't be so easy.

"We're doing harmonies today. One of you will sing in a high octave while your partner sings in a low octave. Then we'll do group harmonies." she said then had them pair up with the person on their left.

Juyeon stood with his partner and it turned out they were both more suited to singing in a low octave. He was a low falsetto while he was more in the middle.

"I guess I'll do the high octave." said Juyeon then cleared his throat.

It was difficult to focus with so many others trying to get their voices to harmonize.

"So this will be your homework for the week. Work with your partner to try and create an almost perfect harmony with each other." she said then sent them off.

"So, let's figure out our schedules for the week and plan around it." Juyeon said as h pulled up his calendar.

They managed to find some time during the week to meet up. They exchanged numbers then conversed about how nerve wracking the actual performance might be. It was reassuring to know most people he had become acquainted with weren't complete assholes. He looked over at Kevin who seemed completely focused on whatever was on his phone.

He quietly walked up to him then gave him a little scare. He freaked out.

"Don't do that!" Kevin said in an annoyed tone.

"Harsh much...? Juyeon said, slightly hurt.

"What is it, Ju? I need to book a seat." Kevin said then went back to his phone.

"Eh, what for?" Juyeon asked as he sat next to him.

"School. Mandatory trip. Everything but transportation fare and spending money is paid for. Inconsiderate assholes..." Kevin spat.

"Do you need money?" he asked softly.

"Who doesn't need money? Ah, this one is cheap... there must be a catch." Kevin muttered. "Never mind..."

I took his phone then sat on it. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm sure my mom would be willing to help you out, Kev. We can call her later and explain the situation." said Juyeon then noticed his hesitance. "What?"

He suddenly lunged at him and soon Juyeon was lying on his back in slight pain.

"Lift up or else I'll get handsy." Kevin threatened.

"Handsy how?" he shot back.

"Do you really want so many witnesses?" said Kevin with a raised eyebrow.

Juyeon rolled his eyes then lifted his body up. As expected, Kevin had taken his phone back.

"We can ask your mom." he said then gave him a smile.

더보

"Dude, I heard a trainee got physical with you earlier? What'd you do to make him so upset?" Sam asked as Juyeon was packing up for the night.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Some other guys said they saw you and some guy named Kevin who suddenly attacked you and had you pinned down. What was that about?" he asked.

"What? It was nothing like that. We were playing around." said Juyeon hurriedly. "Who told you?"

"I wasn't told by the source, just a messenger. Oh yeah, I heard Kevin got called in some time after it." said Sam before thinking. "Ah, I think it was... Taesil who told me. The source I think started with an H."

Juyeon quickly dialed Kevin's number and waited for him to respond. It went to voicemail after quite a few rings. He tried a few more times then felt hurt when it went straight to voicemail.

"Ready? I know a good place to get dinner." he said cheerily.

He looked at Kevin's contact photo then sighed. He'd probably think better on a full stomach.

더보

Juyeon slowly chewed as he typed and retyped his message to Kevin. Was he upset about what happened? Weren't they supposed to call his mother and discuss? Yet instead he went straight home without even telling him. He felt his hand being held, ceasing it's movements of stabbing food.

"You're going to be eating minced food at this rate. What's bugging ya?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's my own problem." Juyeon said then finally decided on what to send.

"If you say so..." he said then released his hand.

He went back to eating feeling a bit peppier than before. Kevin would respond to him for sure.


	6. Insult to Injury

Juyeon rubbed his eyes as he hardly got any sleep the night before. Kevin hadn't responded back to him. In fact, he hadn't seen him since the day they apparently fought. He hasn't been to the company since. Wouldn't that jeopardize him? Kevin was making him worry and he didn't like it.

He sighed heavily as the bus came to a stop. Yet another day of classes he had to miss because of Ruse. His new schedule had been processed wrong, so h had to wait yet another few days for it to be corrected. It also meant he and Hwituk wouldn't have classes together anymore. Juyeon sent him a text asking how he was holding up. He sent back a few emojis. He was snapped out of his daze by the voice on the speaker signaling they had arrived at his stop.

He walked into Ruse and greeted the staff. He was soon jerked to the side and attacked by hands.

"Dude, you're a few minutes late. What gives?" Taesil said happily.

"You have bags under your eyes. Did you pull an all nighter?" Seohoon asked.

"Or did you jerk off 'til dawn?" Sam said with a snicker.

Juyeon pushed them away and quietly took the stairs. He wasn't interested in talking to anyone but Kevin. Things needed to be straightened out and he wasn't going to rest until they were close again. He looked into each room and failed to spot him. Juyeon headed to the recording studio and was glad to have found him. He was alone at that.

"Moon." he called out, hoping to get his attention.

He hummed in response but didn't look at him. Juyeon rolled his eyes then snatched his papers before sitting on his lap.

"Stop ignoring me. I know you're upset about what the other trainees said." said Juyeon, getting straight to the point.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he said with a confused look.

"Weren't you called to the CEO's office about it...?" he asked just as puzzled.

"She wanted to see me because she noticed that I'm close to failing a class." Kevin said with a straight face. "But now that you've brought it up, tell me what other trainees have been saying."

"Don't mind it. It's idiotic." said Juyeon then got off his lap. "But, why were you ignoring me...?"

Kevin sighed then gave him an annoyed look. He honestly had no idea what he did.

"You forgot that we were supposed to go home together early so you could help me cook meals." Kevin said emotionless.

"Oh... why didn't you say anything?" Juyeon countered.

"A certain someone decided it was a good idea to put their phone on silent." he spat while looking at me.

He had forgotten his phone was on silent.

"But I called back and you weren't answering." Juyeon said with an upset look.

"Maybe because I was upset that you forgot that you promised me you'd help and then had the nerve to call two hours later when I'm already home and balls deep in cooking." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry..." muttered Juyeon then handed him his papers back. He snatched them out of his hands, leaving a small paper cut on his hand. "How can I make it up to you...?"

He remained silent. He took it as a sign that he didn't want to be bothered any more than he already has been. I gave him a brief hug before leaving.

더보

Juyeon misstepped again. He ruffled his hair as the group seemed upset with him. They had every right to be.

"Miss, may I sit this one out and have you teach me alone? I'm sure I'll get it then." he said then was granted permission to sit on the side.

Practice continued on without him. They had gotten farther than he had expected.

"You're all free to practice on your own until 2:20. I'll be with Juyeon until then." she said then had him follow her into another room.

Juyeon placed my water bottle off to the side then took a deep breath.

"You're usually the sharp one in the group. What's dulled your blade?" she asked.

"Just personal things. I didn't want to keep the group back, so I figured some one on one would be good until I get myself sorted out." he explained then stretched a bit.

"I like guys like you. Knowing when to take a step back and self reflect." she said with a smile.

"Thank you..." he muttered then told her he was ready.

"Whatever is weighing you down, it'll get lighter, whether it'll be a good or bad outcome. Either way, you'll come out stronger." she said then started practice.

더보

"I heard you were the black sheep during practice the entire day. That's really not like you." Taesil said as they ate lunch together.

"I'm just going through some things. It'll be okay soon." said Juyeon then took another bite of his salad.

"You can always talk to me you know." he said with a smile. "There's also Seohoon and Sam too."

"I appreciate it." Juyeon said, returning his smile.

"So this is where you've hidden him!" Sam shouted then dashed over to them.

He couldn't help but laugh as Sam and Taesil argued over whether it was intentional or not. Seohoon nudged him then smiled.

"There's something I want to ask about. It's about this morning." he said with a serious look.

"Ask me in private, please and thank you." Juyeon said then went back to watching Taesil and Sam.

더보

He scratched his neck then looked at Seohoon. What was he to say to him?

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but Kevin is my problem. It's natural that best friends would have arguments." said Juyeon then sighed. "We were fighting over something silly anyway."

"Are you sure...? It didn't sound like it." he muttered.

"Kevin takes things too seriously. Don't worry so much." Juyeon said with a smile.

Soon the sound of something falling caused them to look towards the door. He opened it and briefly caught someone running down the hall and rounding the corner. Juyeon frowned heavily as the other trainees were such gossips.

"Who was it?" Seohoon asked.

"Those gossiping trainees. Get ready for another rumor." he said with a shake of his head.

더보

Juyeon had just woken up when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Asshole!" he shouted before hanging up.

Juyeon sat up and saw it was Kevin who called. Why was he suddenly calling him an asshole? Was it because of yesterday? It couldn't be. He sounded more upset than before.


	7. The Breakup

Juyeon led the group practice then had everyone stop. He turned around and approached two trainees.

"What's so important that it can't wait until after practice?" he asked.

"It's nothing." one said.

"No, please. Enlighten everyone in the room as they're losing out on precious time because of you two." Juyeon said angrily.

The rest of the group stared at them, waiting.

"It's about that Kevin guy. Heard he argued with a trainer. Someone else saw him creeping by a door too." the other said. "That's all I swear."

Juyeon sucked his teeth then sighed. Every single rumor about Kevin kept getting more and more far fetched. He had them sit out then continued practice. It was hard to focus as his mind constantly went back to Kevin. Practice eventually ended and he quickly left in search of Kevin.

He peeked into a room and saw Kevin alone. Juyeon opened the door then locked it. He jogged over to him then received a face full of water bottle.

"The hell you want?" Kevin asked in an angry voice.

"Rumors about you are spreading. I was worried about you." said Juyeon as he sat next to him.

He moved over and continued to stretch.

"Do you really care or is it just your guilty conscience? Don't bother answering because I genuinely don't care." he said while leaning forward with his legs apart.

He scooter closer to him then gently pushed him forward. He sat back then swatted his hands away.

"They said they heard you arguing with a trainer." Juyeon said as he eventually let him help.

"What a load of bullshit." he spat. "So now what? You're going to leave after telling me?"

"No. I'm going to tell everyone the truth. It's not right how they're constantly spreading rumors about you." Juyeon said as he moved his hands to Kevin's waist.

"Sure, as if they'd believe you." said Kevin.

"They will. If not, then I'm your slave for a day." bargained Juyeon.

"You sure talk big." he said as he leaned back and looked up at him.

Juyeon looked down at him and found his sweet scent intoxicating yet again. Kevin gave him a smile and caused his stomach to turn. He reached out to hold Kevin's face then watched as he sat up.

"Well, let's go set them straight." he said while helping Juyeon up.

He pulled him down then laughed. Kevin squirmed in his arms then gave up.

"Let's just stay like this. We can tell them later." Juyeon said with his eyes closed.

"Come on, we can do this when we get home. We still have to practice today." he fussed.

"Fine. Promise me." said Juyeon then held out his pinky.

Kevin linked his with Juyeon's then smiled. Juyeon let him go then rose from his spot on the floor.

도보

"So, he was arguing with you? Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Who'd be crazy enough to argue with a trainer?" a trainee said.

He and his friends walked away and Juyeon sighed in satisfaction. He had told most of the trainees and only a few remained. He checked the time then hurried to their room before he had to join my group.

"So, it wasn't a trainer? Hm, okay. Makes sense." she said with a nod.

"Tell your friends. I don't want a stupid rumor like this spreading." Juyeon said before hurrying out the room.

He arrived at the practice room just as they were about to start.

"Three seconds late, Mr. Lee." she said. "Go find a partner."

He nodded then jogged over to Seohoon.

"So, did you do it?" he asked as Juyeon pulled on his arm.

"Yep. Hopefully it'll stay dead." he said while stretching his other arm.

"I wonder who spreads them. They certainly like keeping their eyes on you both." said Seohoon.

"Now that you mention it..." said Juyeon with a thoughtful look.

Who was bored enough to spread rumors about Kevin and not him? Did they have something against Kevin? He was new just like he was, so did they just not like Kevin? It was a mystery he needed to solve before anything worse happened to Kevin. They were told to get in their assigned positions before the music started. He silently thought about possible suspects as he danced.

도보

Juyeon worked out in silence while Seohoon and Taesil helped each other exercise. Sam was busy practicing his pitches in another room.

"Your eyebrows are knitted. What's got you so focused?" Taesil asked, standing in front of him.

"Rumors." Juyeon muttered, switching sides to work out.

"Ah. Nasty things aren't they?" replied Taesil as he shook his head. "Most are about that new guy, Kevin, right?"

"Yeah, my best friend... Why would anyone do something like that? No one besides me knows him well." said Juyeon, placing the weights down. "It's weird."

Taesil shrugged before saying he had to go. Juyeon was now alone with Seohoon. He noticed him looking around before gesturing to him to move closer.

"I've actually been a part of Ruse for quite a while. Not as long as Taesil, but I know enough. Taesil was usually a loner and only got involved with people if he had to. He'd know best about the rumor thing, but I can attest that this isn't the first time rumors started about one new trainee." said Seohoon, stretching his back muscles.

"What happened to those people?" he asked curiously.

"Well, most transferred. Some killed themselves or learned how to block it out. Though, those who did block it out became real assholes..." mumbled Seohoon, making eye contact with him. "Just about everyone here had a rumor or two spread about them. Except you which I find odd."

Juyeon blinked rapidly before setting the weights down. Everyone had a rumor spread about them? Even kind Seohoon? What made it stranger was that the company just let it happen.

"Hey, Seo-" he started then noticed he was no longer beside him.

Juyeon was now alone in the room. He silently put everything back in its place then frowned. Two rumors about Kevin have already gone around, which meant it would be end of rumors for him. He let out a relieved sigh then smiled. Things could only go uphill from here.

도보

"Hey-o!" Sam said, slapping Juyeon on the back.

"First, ouch. Second, I was just getting ready to pay Kevin a visit." he replied, zipping up his bag.

"Kevin? Kevin... Oh! Your best friend, Kevin. I heard he left early." said Sam with a thoughtful look. "Seems he got called into the office again."

"Again? Well, I have an idea on what about..." muttered Juyeon as he picked up his bag. "Guess I'll take my leave too. See you!"

"Wait, we didn't-" started Sam but Juyeon was already out the door. "Oh boy..."

도보

Juyeon rang the bell on Kevin's door and awaited an answer. Seconds turned to minutes. He rang it again and added in a knock this time around. Still nothing. Was he not home? They knew each other's schedules, so it was a tad odd for him not to be home, especially since Kevin didn't have work. He took out his phone and tapped on Kevin's number to call him. He never picked up.

It wasn't like him to ignore him like this. All sorts of thoughts went through his mind of why Kevin wasn't home nor was answering his phone. His phone suddenly lit up from a text message.

Something was off. He always used emojis when texting close friends, especially him. Was that not Kevin texting him? Juyeon grew worried. He knew he told him not to call him, but he just had to know. So many things were going on between them lately.

He didn't pick up his phone. That was it. He wasn't texting Kevin. Juyeon stopped and took a breath. He was overthinking. Kevin was busier now that they started at Ruse. He had to understand he had more important things to do than to entertain him like when they younger. Juyeon put his phone on sleep then took out his keys. He unlocked Kevin's door and stepped inside.

He flipped on the lights and was greeted by an all too familiar sight. He still remembered the story of how Kevin had come to live in this apartment. He put on slippers then made his way to Kevin's bedroom, flopping onto his bed once he entered it. His parents didn't want him living at home. He somehow negotiated with them and they offered to help him pay rent if he moved into an apartment. It was a weird Wednesday evening.

Juyeon mindlessly stared up at his ceiling then checked his phone for notifications. He soon busied myself on social media, not really noticing the time until he heard noises. He wasn't too keen on getting up to see what it is, not to mention that was how horror movies ended up starting. The noises soon stopped and all was silent. Juyeon went back to using his phone just as he heard the door open.

"Next time, don't take my favorite pair." muttered Kevin, tossing his bag to the side and starting to undress.

"Oh, I didn't notice. My fault. Hey, did you eat?" Juyeon asked, sitting up and watching him change into his loungewear.

"Yes, actually. Didn't you get my text?" he replied. Juyeon checked his phone and sure enough, he had sent a message. How he missed it was beyond him. "I hope you didn't wait on me to eat."

"I did, so now I have every right to raid your fridge." said Juyeon with crossed arms.

"No, not really. Look, you order whatever your heart desires that's within my price range and I'll pay for it. Cool?" Kevin said, extending his phone towards him.

"Cool..." he whispered.

Why did it sound like he was upset? Did something happened at Ruse?

"Hey Kevin, is everything okay? You didn't use emojis like you usually did." Juyeon mentioned while ordering food on his phone.

"Okay, I was going to let it go if you kept quiet but now that you're trying to bring things up, leave." he said in a cold tone.

"I don't get it. Why are you acting so hostile towards me? What have I done to you, huh?" Juyeon said a bit loud.

Kevin didn't say anything as he left the room. He followed after him and watched as he picked up his things.

"Hey, what are you doing with those?" asked Juyeon worriedly.

He simply threw them out of his apartment. He kept the door open and gestured for him to get out. Juyeon stood his ground. He wasn't going to be thrown out without a good reason.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why. Was it something I said? Did? Am I an unexpected guest or something?" Juyeon asked, stepping away from the door.

Kevin kept silent. So he was going to act like that. Juyeon sighed heavily and stepped out. There was no getting through to Kevin once he went completely silent. He expected to have the door slammed behind him but he closed it surprisingly slow and quiet.

"I'll text you?" Juyeon said, hoping Kevin was still there.

As expected, no response.


	8. Announcement

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Everyone sat and stood quietly in a room as they waited for whoever was supposed to arrive. Juyeon glanced off to the side and saw Kevin busy with his phone.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Sam asked, trying to see his line of sight.

"Excuse me..." Juyeon muttered, leaving his spot to talk to Kevin.

He stopped short as a woman and guy had come over to him. They seemed... chummy. Juyeon sat back down, losing his will.

"So you just wanted to stand? Weird but okay. Anyway, I have this awesome game I wanna try out with you. You in?" asked Sam with hopeful eyes.

"What kind of game is it?" asked Juyeon warily.

For as long as he's known Sam, he wasn't one to do simple games like patty cake. He was joined by Taesil and Seohoon who had just arrived from prior engagements.

"So, the game is real simple. We each write down a dare, throw them into a hat and we each take one. But here's the catch: you have to balance something on a part of your body while doing said dare." Sam explained, looking triumphant.

"Well, sounds dangerous, only something you could've come up with. Second, I'm pretty sure we have more important things to do like homework, working on our presentations for evaluations." replied Juyeon, looking to the other two for backup.

"Sounds a bit fun to me." said Seohoon with a cheeky grin.

"I'm with Ju. We should put our time into bettering ourselves." said Taesil with a shake of his head.

"Then let's compromise. We spend two hours on the game and the rest we do the important stuff." Sam said.

"I suppose." responded Juyeon. "So where will we be playing this game?"

"My place! I've always wanted to invite you guys over but there was never a good time..." he muttered, rubbing his chin.

The door opened and everyone fell silent. They squeezed their way through the crowd then exhaled.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm sure this news will find you well. Though, nothing is certain so do take what I say with a grain of salt." she said, pushing her bangs aside. "We all figured if we announced it now, it'd get your competitive sides pumping and raring to go."

Everyone started to murmur before she quieted them down. She cleared her throat then looked as many people as she could in the eye.

"We plan on debuting a solo artist. They'll get more promotion than those put in a group to add on. So, do your best everyone. We're looking for the creme de la creme of you lot." she said before squeezing her way out the room. "You're all dismissed."

Juyeon and co. exchanged looks before slapping each other on the arm. Taesil grabbed Juyeon by his shoulders and shook him.

"What did I tell you? I knew at least one of them was true!" Taesil said excitedly.

"Wait, wait. You two knew this announcement was coming?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well no, it's just Tae here heard a rumor that the company was planning to debut a boy group and a solo artist." Juyeon explained.

"Wow, who'd you hear it from, Tae?" Seohoon asked out of curiosity.

"I happened to overhear it when passing by. I can't really say..." responded Taesil with an apologetic smile.

"Just say you don't want to give away your informant." Sam muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"From here on out, we're frivals." said Taesil, putting his hand in the middle.

"Frivals?" Juyeon questioned.

"Friends and rivals I assume." Sam said, placing his hand on top.

The other two did the same before breaking. Juyeon glanced back to where Kevin sat and saw he was already gone.

도보

Juyeon watched the group dance before turning off the music. Everyone exchanged looks, waiting for an explanation.

"How well do you think you did?" he asked generally.

Some people said good while the majority said decently. Juyeon nodded then sighed.

"It was shit." Juyeon said bluntly. "Have any of you been practicing on your own like you're supposed to? Do you think you're just going magically starting dancing like the experienced artists out there?"

Everyone looked away in shame. Juyeon ruffled his hair then clapped, startling the shamed trainees.

"Success doesn't just happen, you make it happen. And most of you will end up getting cut because you're not putting in the effort. This may seem like a game or a fun pass time to some of you, but to others, this is their dream, their ticket to freedom." said Juyeon in a calm voice. "Now, lets get back to practicing."

He started up the music again and joined in, watching everyone in the mirror. The door opened and in walked their trainer drinking apple juice and holding a half eaten bagel.

"I hope you've all improved. Otherwise consider yourselves cut." she said, before munching on her bagel.

The song ended and everyone was pretty tired. She quietly eyed them all as they broke for water. She called Juyeon over but didn't say anything. She finally spoke up after a long silence.

"Less than a fourth of them are going to make the cut." she said sternly. "Sometimes I wonder why some people even bother if they're not going to give it their all. The idol path isn't something to sneeze at. With so many different groups, duets, and soloists out there, you really have to show people why they should be your fans."

Juyeon looked at her as she finished off her bagel.

"Maybe some didn't think it'd be this hard. Constantly moving and straining your chords." suggested Juyeon.

She didn't say anything as she rounded everyone up. Juyeon joined in the line as she had them dance alone and giving personalized criticism for each, making sure to mention what they're strengths were and how to keep them.

도보

Juyeon wiped his forehead as he sat alone in a room. Now that he was able to rest, Kevin had appeared in his mind. Things were still weird between them. The only texts they sent each other were "Good morning" and "Good night." Kevin wouldn't even answer his calls or requests to Facetime. It was about time he did something.

Juyeon left the room in search of other trainees, asking them what they thought of Kevin.

"Kevin? I've never really talked to him, but I heard some say he's really cold..." they said with a worried look.

"Kevin Moon? He's a terrible dancer. He's needed one on one sessions ever since the second week." someone else said with a snicker.

"Kevin huh... He has a really relaxing voice. It's definitely one you could fall asleep to and not even realize." they said with a smile. "He always seems to know just what someone needs if they're having trouble with vocals."

Juyeon continued to ask around, getting more negative and neutral responses than good. Kevin wasn't a bad person that they made him sound like. Sure he had his off days, but what he was hearing was baffling. He quickly jogged around in search of Kevin. Was he having a tough time adjusting?

Juyeon passed by a room then backtracked. Kevin was inside practicing alone. He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. Juyeon watched from afar as Kevin danced alone, his shirt soaked thoroughly from his sweat. He decided to leave him be and wait until he was finished.

Juyeon found himself absorbed in Kevin and then it happened. Kevin staggered forward, making him wonder if it was part of his routine. It wasn't. Juyeon quickly left his spot on the floor just as Kevin started falling forward. Juyeon barely made it in keeping Kevin's head from colliding with the floor.

"Kevin. Kevin, are you okay? Speak to me." Juyeon said hurriedly, sitting him up.

"Juyeon? Why are you here?" Kevin whispered, pushing Juyeon off of him.

"That's the last thing that needs to be worried about. God you look pale..." Juyeon muttered, carefully looking Kevin over. "Just hang on, I'll get us a cab and we-"

"'We'? There's no we, Juyeon. I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Kevin grumbled, attempting to stand up and failing.

"Yeah, you're fine... not! Just shut up and let me take care of you." grumbled Juyeon.

Kevin didn't say anything more, letting Juyeon do his thing. Juyeon helped him up off the floor so they could meet the cab.

"Let me carry you." Juyeon suggested.

"God no." Kevin whispered, pulling away to walk on his own.

Kevin soon found himself being scooped up into Juyeon's arms. Juyeon chuckled heartily as he had him pick up his bag. He looked at Kevin who didn't seem the slightest bit thrilled.

도보

The duo had a stare down after Kevin had gotten checked.

"Why aren't you eating?" Juyeon asked straight out.

"I am eating." Kevin retorted.

"According to them you aren't. What's going on, huh? Is it school? Ruse? Stress? Lone-" Juyeon said then had a pillow shoved in his face.

"Juyeon, I don't want to be friends anymore." Kevin said with a straight face.

Juyeon's eyes widened as the pillow dropped onto the floor. Did he hear correctly? Did his long time best friend just say with the straightest face that he didn't want to be friends anymore? Kevin picked up the pillow then lied down with his back to Juyeon.

"Why? What have I done? Am I not giving you enough attention? Is that it?" Juyeon asked, shaking Kevin. Kevin, however, remained silent. "Kev... don't do this to me..."

Juyeon felt his heart break into pieces as Kevin moved his hand off. The person who's been with him through thick and thin since he could remember just tossed him aside. The person he knew he could entrust his life with... gone. Kevin curled into himself as he could clearly hear sniffling from behind him. Juyeon squatted outside the hospital, fresh tears falling from his eyes and causing a few people to wonder if he lost a family member.

도보

**a/n: juyeon texted taesil before the group chat**


	9. What A...

Ms. Lee poked her head into Juyeon's room with a somber look. He had missed his morning classes and was running late on going to Ruse. It terribly worried her, knowing her son was such a hard worker. Though, she didn't know how to approach him about the matter in question. She turned around at the sound of their doorbell being rung.

"Oh? And what can I do for you?" she asked then watched as he quickly stepped inside. "Okay...?"

He opened the door to Juyeon's room and proceeded to hug the curled up man. No words, just intimacy. Mrs. Lee watched from the doorway, not entirely sure if she could make heads or tails out of what she was seeing. He gently ran his fingers through Juyeon's hair before sighing heavily.

"Has he moved at all?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Juyeon.

"Other than coming down to eat breakfast, no. I really don't know what's gotten into him. Is everything okay at Ruse?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't respond, not wanting to worry his mother anymore than she already was. He left Juyeon's side and made his way out, feeling he stayed long enough. Ms. Lee closed the door to Juyeon's room with a heavy heart.

도보

The trio sat quietly, truly noticing Juyeon's absence held a lot of weight.

"I never really noticed how much we interact because of Ju. And now look at us. Can't even converse without him." Seohoon muttered, pushing his water bottle around.

"Why don't we all go see him tonight?" Sam suggested.

"Well, I guess I could push my plans back some." said Taesil with a shrug.

They gave each other a fist bump just as someone stepped into the room.

"Oh, it's Kevin." said Sam with a smile.

"Have any of you seen Juyeon...?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his phone.

"No." they replied in unison.

"He hasn't answered any of us either. What about you, being his best friend and all?" Seohoon asked.

Kevin visibly tensed before relaxing slightly. Of course someone had to bring up their dying friendship.

"I haven't gotten any either... It's serious this time..." Kevin responded before looking at the group. "I've never seen him like this. We should be careful..."

Kevin briefly glanced at one of them before leaving. They all exchanged looks before going back into uncomfortable silence.

"Guess I'll head out. See ya." muttered Sam before rather quickly leaving his seat.

도보

Kevin dabbed at his forehead as he munched on his lunch. He was worried, wondering if he would catch up with the others in his group. He knew he wasn't the best dancer, but see the glaring difference between him and others, it made him self conscious.

"Kevin~!" a sing song-y voice called out. "There are you."

"Here I am." Kevin responded, taking another bite of his lunch.

"So, what happened? I heard you went to the hospital yesterday evening." she said with a worried look.

"And how are you so sure I ended up in the hospital?" he questioned, finding it odd someone other than Juyeon knew.

"Well I heard from a friend who heard from someone else... You didn't tell anyone?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Absolutely not. That's it, I can't do this." Kevin muttered, quickly leaving his seat.

"Are you okay though!?" she shouted after him, finding his behavior as of late strange. "He must not be adjusting well..."

도보

Juyeon silently worked on homework as music played quietly in the background. Kevin meant a lot to him. Memories of their time together ran through his mind, all of the heartbreaks, doubts of the future, the mental breakdowns. No matter how much he didn't like it, he had to respect his decision. Maybe Taesil was right. Maybe they were growing apart. His phone started to ring, signaling he had an incoming call.

"Hello..." he whispered.

"Hey Ju. Just wanted to let you know the guys and I were planning to come over. Figured you'd want company." said Sam, twirling his towel.

"If you want. Don't be surprised if I'm not in the mood to get rowdy. I feel sluggish." Juyeon responded, flipping the page on his packet.

"No biggie. Hey, Ju says we're welcome to come. Anyway, take care of yourself. Kevin is just one best friend out of the few you'll make in life. Nothing lasts forever, Ju." said Sam before hanging up.

Juyeon sighed heavily then glanced at his lock screen. The photo of Kevin making peace signs with the brightest smile stared back at him until the screen timed out. He picked up his phone and unlocked it, going straight to his contacts. He put the phone to his ear, hoping for an answer.

"The number you have dialed has blocked your number. Thank you." said the automated voice before it ended the call itself.

He knew better. He knew yet he still tried calling. He thought that maybe, just maybe Kevin had unblocked him. Juyeon left the comforts of his bed to grab a snack. He stopped in his tracks as the doorbell rang. He made his way over, checking to see who it was before opening his door.

"H-" he managed to get out before he was tightly hugged.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..." they repeated, holding Juyeon tight.

"Kevin... Kevin. Calm down." Juyeon whispered, pulling him inside then sitting him down. "What's going on?"

"I don't have time, so just listen to me. No matter what I say or do, just know that I don't really mean it. You're an irreplaceable person in my life and I'd... I'd be hopeless without you." said Kevin quickly, his eyes constantly darting around.

"I don't understand. Could you-" started Juyeon but Kevin was already getting up and heading back towards the front door.

"Don't tell anyone I was here and..." said Kevin as he trailed off. "I... I haven't told you lately but, I... I love the friendship we have."

Juyeon stood there in confusion as Kevin disappeared behind the door. He could hear it in Kevin's voice that he was troubled by something and judging how quick he came in and out, he didn't want to be spotted being here.

_"No matter what I say or do, just know I don't mean it."_

Was Kevin trying to tell him something or was he overthinking it? It was still hard for him to believe that Kevin really wanted to end things. He wrapped his arms around himself, still feeling a bit of tingle from Kevin's hug. He figured he'd come to understand Kevin's actions at some point, but for now he'd have to watch and see.

Juyeon was in the middle of washing dishes when the doorbell rang. He turned off the water before going over to the door.

"Ju!" Sam squealed, pulling Juyeon in close.

"Hey, you're gonna kill him." Seohoon warner, separating them.

"So, what have you done all day?" Taesil asked, taking up residence on the couch.

"Sleep, eat, homework and some practicing." Juyeon responded, going back to washing dishes.

Seohoon left the other two to join Juyeon in the kitchen. He quietly looked at things before leaning against the counter beside Juyeon.

"So, how are you? You were pretty drunk last night." he asked, looking at Juyeon's face.

"I'm fine. I'll be at Ruse tomorrow. I just need to blow off some steam." Juyeon responded with a smile.

Seohoon wasn't buying it.

"Ju, you can be honest with me. We're friends and your health matters to me." Seohoon whispered, patting his back.

Juyeon turned off the faucet before drying the dish and putting it away. He faced Seohoon then let out a small sigh.

"I'm appreciative, but don't hound me. If anything, it'll just drive me away." responded Juyeon before walking away.

"Hey, we just ordered food! Let's get Netflix on the TV and have a marathon!" Taesil said excitedly.

Sam glanced at Seohoon who seemed pretty interested in his phone. He called out to him and wondered why he seemed so startled.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Juyeon arranged the shelves, checking to see which games were no longer available on the shelves.

"Juyeon." a soft voice called out.

"Mineun, hey. Kinda busy actually doing my job." Juyeon mumbled, writing down game titles.

"Ah, well. I was going to tell you that we're getting a new employee and we have to train them." she responded, watching him work.

"What fun. Thanks for the info." he said, walking away to check other shelves.

Mineun followed. She fiddled with her fingers before speaking up.

"About that time we went out... I'm sure you don't want to be bothered by it, but I'm not giving up on you." she said enthusiastically. "I'll get you to see that I'd be perfect for you."

"Do as you wish." he said flatly, moving onto the shelf below.

It wasn't really much of his problem as he already turned her down more than once. He started to wonder why she couldn't get the hint. Was he not clear enough?

"And just for the record, I'm going to say this again and as clearly as possible. I am not interested in you and I will never be because I don't see you as a woman." Juyeon said with a straight face.

Mineun involuntarily let out a small gasp before frowning.

"What do you see me as?" she questioned.

"Uh... an annoying sibling." he responded, turning his attention back to the shelves.

Mineun angrily punched him before storming off. Juyeon massaged his hip as he let out a hefty sigh. He hoped saying that had finally gotten through her thick skull. A customer stepped through the door and another employee had gone over to assist.

"Juyeon? Oi, Ju!" a happy voice called out.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked in pure confusion.

He never told anyone where he worked at. Even if he did, it was a chain store so there was no way he'd know exactly where.

"Ah, just in the neighborhood. Figure I'd pick up a game the four of us could play." said Sam as he walked over to Juyeon. "Got any recs?"

"Uh... I suppose this one." he responded, picking one. "It meets everyone's different requirements. Though I'll play anything I find interesting."

Sam looked the game over while Juyeon moved back to the counter to see how many game titles they had in inventory that could be moved out.

"Hey Ju, can I ask you something?" asked Sam in a low voice.

"Sure." replied Juyeon as he half listened.

"Don't you think Seohoon's a little... strange at times?" he asked.

"Everyone has their quirks." Juyeon deadpanned.

"I know but, he's been using his phone a lot more these days. He easily gets startled when you call out to him." Sam muttered, deciding to buy the game after all.

Juyeon took his time in ringing him up to avoid appearing as if he was slacking off.

"Maybe it's something important with family. That or he's found some nsfw thing and is embarrassed." Juyeon reasoned.

Sam took the bag with a frown.

"If you say so. But moving on, I never expected you to work in a game store. Figured you were a waiter." Sam said with a chuckle.

"I used to be if it's any consolation." he responded with a chuckle. "Anyway, I should get back to work."

Sam silently thought before having Juyeon look at him.

"What are you doing after work?" he asked.

"Class. But I'm free afterwards if that's what you're looking for." said Juyeon, taking note if his seriousness.

"Great, then text me when you're out." said Sam before leaving his spot by the counter.

Juyeon would've liked more context but knowing Sam, he was one to be vague unless he actually wanted to talk about something.

도보

Juyeon looked to his side where Hwituk used to sit. It wasn't the same, but having him to talk to and make dumb jokes with. He couldn't remember the last time they had hung up since he started at Ruse. Did Hwituk even remember his face? The professor checked the time and decided to let the students out a bit early.

Juyeon packed his things then noticed a body standing beside his seat. He blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around their waist.

"Whoa. You missed me that much?" they said with an amused chuckle.

"I thought you'd never recognize me ever again..." muttered Juyeon into his stomach.

Hwituk gently patted his head, hearing that there was more from his tone of voice. He didn't press, seeing as Juyeon would eventually tell him later on.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Hwituk said in a low voice, moving Juyeon's arms.

The duo left to grab drinks before settling on the grass on campus. The wind blew somewhat hard, making them hold onto their things. Juyeon leaned over and rested his head on Hwituk's shoulder.

"So much has gone on... Kevin and I... I don't even know where we stand anymore. And then there's Seohoon who's been distant a bit. Though the same could be said about Taesil. But Tae's been treating me to snacks and often invites me over to do things. Sam's been really close. He even surprised me at work today. I never told anyone but you and Kevin where I work." Juyeon rambled, taking sips in between. "And don't get me started on those unmotivated trainees I have to work with. Everything suddenly became so stressful once I joined Ruse..."

Juyeon checked his phone as he received an incoming call.

"Sam? Why are you calling?" Juyeon asked, sitting up.

"I may have wandered onto campus and perhaps got myself lost..." Sam said with nervous laughter.

Juyeon explained the situation to Hwituk who gestured that it was fine. After a lengthy explanation and a few misdirects, Sam had finally hung up as he made his way over.

"So I'll get to meet Sam. How exciting." said Hwituk with a smile.

"Ju!" Sam said excitedly, jogging over with a plastic bag.

Juyeon briefly waved and watched as Sam took a seat in front of him. He reached into the bag and presented a small box to Juyeon.

"It's a pastry from a place I highly recommend." said Sam with a grin.

"Now I see what you mean." Hwituk whispered as he leaned close to Juyeon.

"I've never met you before. I'm Sam." said Sam, extending his hand. "I'm a Spaniard if you couldn't tell from my accent."

"Hwituk. One of Ju's best friends." Hwituk responded with a smile.

Sam however, didn't return that smile. Hwituk took notice just as the same bubbly smile made its way back into Sam's face. Juyeon offered him a piece, saying the pastry was exquisite. He wasn't kidding.

"Ah, I actually ran into Tae not too long ago. Said he was looking for a school." Sam said with a thoughtful look. "Maybe he was seeing a sibling or cousin."

"Really? How odd. He didn't say he had plans today." Juyeon muttered. His phone soon started to ring again. "Hello? Tae? I am but... oh. I see. Mhmm. Bye."

Hwituk and Sam looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Seems Tae was looking for my school... Guess he was going surprise me but got lost." Juyeon explained before leaving his spot.

Sam's smile disappeared once Juyeon was far enough away. He glared at Hwituk who froze under his gaze.

"Another best friend? He doesn't need anymore than one, that being me. Though, seeing as how you two never hang out anymore, it's only a matter of time before you drift apart." Sam said in an icy cold tone.

Hwituk blinked rapidly, shock completely enveloping him. Who was this guy and what did he do with the cheerful Sam he had met? Sam leaned forward with a shit eating grin as he rubbed Hwituk's head. Before Hwituk could say anything, Juyeon had returned with someone in tow.

"Found Tae. Tae, meet Hwituk, my best friend. Hwi, Taesil." Juyeon said as he sat down.

Hwituk couldn't help but noticed the firm handshake Taesil had given him. It momentarily took his mind off of Sam until he had started talking again. The three of them got into a heated conversation as he sat on the outside. How would he approach Juyeon about his friend Sam? Was telling him the right thing to do? He didn't know. He didn't know what Sam was capable of.

도보

Juyeon practiced alone, carefully watching himself in the mirror. He stopped, starting to see why he was having trouble. Would he be able to fix it in time for evaluations that were right around the corner? He could always substitute it for something less risky, but it'll definitely affect his score. He decided to keep at it, wanting to aim high.

"I'm not into guys, but seeing you like this might change my mind." a voice said from behind him.

"Seohoon, hey." Juyeon responded, breathing heavily from working hard.

"Heard Tae and Sam paid you a visit at school. How was it?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Pretty enjoyable. Remind me to introduce you to Hwituk. He's my other best friend. Oh right! Sam brought some delicious ass pastry today. We should all go out to get some one day." Juyeon said with a smile.

Seohoon's smile faltered slightly at the mention of Hwituk and Sam. He silently watched Juyeon practice a certain step before noticing something off. He stepped forward then placed his hands on Juyeon's hips.

"See, your problem is that you're not turning enough. Use your hip more." Seohoon commented, gently pressing his hand into Juyeon's left hip.

Seohoon stepped back, allowing Juyeon to try out his advice. It seemed to work in comparison to how things were before.

"So maybe it's something else. Unless you just can't physically do it." Seohoon suggested.

"Maybe." Juyeon replied before deciding to throw in the towel. He purposefully fell forward, letting Seohoon catch him. "I'm so tired."

"I'm guessing you want help huh?" guessed Seohoon, receiving a nod in return. "Here, have some of this. It'll give you your strength back."

Juyeon drank some of Seohoon's drink as he watched him pick up his things. He drank more, finding the taste irresistibly irresistible.

"Seo... what's... what's in this?" Juyeon asked while feeling a bit dizzy.

"It's my special blend. Is it any good?" he asked innocently.

"It tastes great! You should definitely bring me a bottle next time. Whew, is it getting hot?" asked Juyeon, taking off his shirt.

"No, not really. Hey, is everything okay?" Seohoon asked softly.

"Yeah, just... hot... and really bothered..." Juyeon mumbled, lying down on the floor like a starfish.

Seohoon silently watched Juyeon fan himself as his other hand explored his body. Did he plan this? Not in the slightest, but he was intrigued by the results. He knelt beside Juyeon who in turn sat up and met his gaze. He was soon surprised by a kiss from Juyeon.

"Hey! Don't... don't do that..." Seohoon mumbled, touching his lips.

Juyeon seized his lips again, turning his body so he could hold Seohoon's face. Seohoon instinctively pushed Juyeon away, his heart hammering hard and fast in his chest. Why was it turning _him_ on?

"I need air..." Juyeon grumbled, rising from his spot on the floor.

Seohoon was about to agree before reality came crashing in. People would think he lost his mind or worse. He could end up getting the boot. He pulled Juyeon back down and held him in his arms.

"Actually, why don't we kiss more? That's fun, right?" Seohoon suggested, hoping a few more kisses would get him back to normal.

Seohoon sat him up then swallowed. Was he completely sure? Did he really want to reawaken something he had suppressed? He wasn't given much time to think as Juyeon had gone in for a kiss. Seohoon hesitated before kissing him back. He pressed himself closer, his hands curiously moving down Juyeon's torso. He moved from Juyeon's lips and left small kisses along his jaw as his hands crept closer towards the drawstring.

Memories of the past resurfaced, causing him to stop altogether. He pulled away with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry..." Seohoon whispered, hiding his face in the nape of Juyeon's neck. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"I suppose. Things were getting good though." Juyeon huffed, patting Seohoon's back.

Seohoon chuckled slightly as he fought back tears. The past had almost repeated itself and in a completely disgusting way unlike before.


	11. Chapter 11

Juyeon groaned as he sat up in bed. He had gone to bed feeling pretty great but he now had a headache the size of a watermelon. He had a day off from work and no classes. He felt around for his phone then spotted it charging on the floor. He had received a few messages from Sam.

Juyeon rubbed his temples as he waited for Seohoon to pick up his phone. He finally picked up after a few rings.

"Morning." Seohoon said.

"Why are you spreading lies about us kissing?" Juyeon demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Why would I lie? What would a straight guy gain from lying about kissing another straight guy?" Seohoon asked in confusion. "I had talked to Sam about it because I knew Tae would endlessly tease me about it. I didn't know how I was going to approach you anymore after it..."

"Why does it matter? It's not like anyone saw us. Right?" he asked, just a tad worried.

"Not that I know of. But uh, if it's any consolation, you're a pretty good kisser." Seohoon said in hopes of lightening the mood.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that. But I need answers. Why were we kissing? I don't remember anything from then. I remember practicing then waking up in bed to the great smell of dinner." said Juyeon as he tried thinking back.

Seohoon sighed then told him everything, leaving out the part where he had gotten handsy. It was bad enough they had kissed, who knew how he'd react if he knew he was feeling him up the way he was.

"Honest. I didn't know the ingredients I used would have that effect on you..." apologized Seohoon, feeling guilty but quite interested in another round.

He kept the thought to himself as he apologized again before hanging up. Juyeon let out a soft sigh before looking around him, trying to remember what needed to be done before he left for Ruse.

도보

Juyeon anxiously waited with other trainees as his evaluation day had come. He had texted Kevin in hopes of things having calmed between them. In the end, Kevin never responded. He should've expected it, but it still hurt. It was times like these that he leaned on Kevin for moral support and vice versa.

Juyeon had walked on ahead as his turn had come up, just missing the message Kevin had sent him. Evaluators sat before him with judgmental looks, as if daring him to mess up even once. He swallowed hard, their intense gazes making his confidence a tiny speck. He worked hard for this moment and it was time to show off.

도보

Juyeon read and reread the message for the nth time. Kevin had responded to him. He couldn't believe it. After all the craziness that had transpired between them, he received a message. He silently squealed, hugging his phone close.

"Yo, Ju." a familiar voice called out, causing him to quickly act normal.

"Tae! How was it? Gut wrenching right? It's like everything I knew vanished!" gushed Juyeon, shaking his shoulders.

"I know, I know. I think we'll pass. We did work hard after all." said Taesil with a big grin. He couldn't help but notice Juyeon seemed a bit happier than usual. "What's got you all smiles?"

"Kevin messaged me back!" Juyeon said excitedly.

Taesil smiled, but it clearly didn't reach his eyes.

"Did he? That's great news. Say, why would he all of a sudden message you after so much silence? Don't you think it's odd?" Taesil commented, making his words sound innocent. "Doesn't it make you... mad?"

Juyeon quietly thought on it. Taesil smiled then frowned when he ultimately shook his head.

"It's actually revitalizing... If someone really hated you, they wouldn't reply to your messages. Not even, they'd have you blocked completely everywhere. And he did block me at one point but... we're good now I believe. Just needs work." said Juyeon full of optimism.

Taesil simply nodded. He changed the topic, no longer wanting to hear about Kevin.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. You're pretty damn good at dancing right? There's just something I can't get down. Could you help?" asked Taesil, holding his hands.

"Sure. Ruse wouldn't be any fun without you guys around." Juyeon said with a grin.

Juyeon carefully watched Taesil as he went through the motions. Juyeon spotted quite a few mistakes before the problem Taesil was having appeared. Taesil listened to his advice while noticing someone had come in.

"If it isn't our resident Spaniard. What brings you into our private session?" Taesil asked, making Juyeon look.

"Thought the room was unoccupied." Sam said, clearly lying through his teeth.

They watched him leave before continuing on.

"That Sam of ours... I think something's off with him." Taesil muttered, working on the faults Juyeon pointed out.

"There's always something off about everyone." Juyeon retorted.

"True. It's just... I think he's... how to nicely say it... really fond of you." Taesil said, meeting Juyeon's eyes. "I saw him take one of your towels..."

"Are you trying to start a rumor? Or trying to create a problem? You really shouldn't falsely blame people for things." scolded Juyeon, slapping his calf for being in the wrong spot.

"I'm serious. Wait." said Taesil as he took out his phone.

He showed Juyeon a photo. It did perfectly display Sam holding his towel with his hand inside the bag. Juyeon had doubts, but seeing it was causing him to waver. Why would Sam want his towel?

"When did you take this?" he questioned.

Taesil showed him the date and time. It was at night. If it happened then, it would've been pretty smelly and full of sweat. Juyeon remained silent while Taesil went back to adjusting his faults. One down, two to go.

도보

Juyeon stayed late at Ruse, holing himself up in a room to work on a song he's had in his head. He planned to sing and dance for his next evaluation, that is, if he did pass. He never really thought about what he'd do if he didn't make the cut. He didn't have much to work with. but he'd find some way to survive in the working world.

He took out his phone then started his playlist of music. His body moved involuntarily as he worked on the song and the song he wanted to perform. He eventually placed them to the side and started to freestyle, the music having gotten under his skin and making him want to dance. Juyeon let out a satisfied sigh as he spun around. This was it. This was where he belonged, performing for others and basking in their happiness. He couldn't imagine anything else being more fulfilling than that.

The song ended, causing him to stop as well. It didn't feel right. He looked around, trying to get an idea of what it could be. He sat down and it was then it came to mind. Of course it didn't feel right. Kevin wasn't beside him. Kevin was always there when he had sudden bursts like this and he'd always receive applause and hoots of approval. Juyeon turned the music off then eventually started to pack.

He left Ruse then got on the bus heading home. He sat by the window, looking out at the people in cars trying to get home. It was after a while he realized where he was. This wasn't the bus going home. Though, there was no point in going back. The bus stopped a few more times before Juyeon got off and transferred to another bus. The new bus took off, taking him to his destination.

도보

Juyeon rang the buzzer, standing outside the door. He heard faint footsteps near the door. They were heard again before disappearing all together. Kevin was home. Juyeon took out his keys and opened the door himself. The hallway light was on, further signifying Kevin had come this way. He changed into slippers before proceeding inside.

He made his first stop Kevin's room then paused as he moved to open the door. He could barely make out his voice on the other side. Was he on the phone? He decided to wait just in case he was.

Minutes passed and Juyeon felt he could go in now, hoping he wasn't still on the phone. He opened the door then blinked. They locked eyes until Kevin sighed.

"Sorry." Juyeon apologized, closing the door behind him.

Kevin wiped his hands before pushing his hair back. He moved over some, allowing Juyeon to take a seat.

"Why are you here?" Kevin finally asked after a long silence.

"I wanted to see my best friend. Talk things out and see why you're avoiding me." Juyeon explained.

"So you came all this way and interrupted my self care session just to talk? I should really get my lock changed." Kevin muttered, sitting back on his bed.

"I apologize again for interrupting, but I value our friendship here." Juyeon replied.

"If you value it so much, then why don't you finish what I started?" Kevin challenged.

Juyeon silently blinked, his mind processing.

"If it'll make things better." said Juyeon, lying down flat.

Kevin covered his mouth, hiding the smile that crept onto his face. He felt Juyeon's cool fingers graze his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. It was when Juyeon had started to pull his sweats down that he stopped him.

"You really we're going to do it, weren't you?" Kevin asked softly.

"You know I would... You of all people should know how much you mean to me." said Juyeon just as soft.

Kevin moved his hand, revealing the kind smile that had been present on his face. He hated avoiding Juyeon just as much as Juyeon probably hated being avoided. But his hands were tied. He cared about Juyeon and wanted the best for him. He scooted down, now lying beside Juyeon. As much as he wanted to tell Juyeon, he knew him. He didn't want him to risk his future over a jackass.

"I'm sorry... I know it makes no sense, pushing you away but being close like this in private... but just trust me, okay?" Kevin asked, looking at Juyeon.

Juyeon looked back then nodded. He's always trusted him. Kevin smiled happily, intertwining his fingers with Juyeon's.

"Do you still want me to take care of you?" Juyeon asked in a quiet voice, looking away.

"Huh? Can you say that again?" Kevin asked.

Juyeon kept silent, his cheeks and ears gaining color. He couldn't believe what he had said. He was straight. He wasn't going to suck another guy's dick. Not even Kevin's.

"I asked if... if you want me to leave so you can finish..." lied Juyeon, now looking up at the ceiling.

"If you want. Though you did ruin the mood some." Kevin quipped, turning to lie on his side.

Juyeon sat up then looked over at Kevin who looked up at him. He bit his lip, slowly letting his fingers slip through Kevin's.

"Hey..." Juyeon mumbled, placing his hand atop Kevin's slowly shrinking erection.

"What...?" Kevin whispered, placing his hand atop Juyeon's.

"Can we keep this a secret?"


	12. Chapter 12

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Juyeon and the other trainees sat in a room as they waited for a higher up to come. He found himself searching for Kevin and spotting him by the window. He left his spot near Taesil then squatted in front of Kevin.

"Hey." he called out in a soft voice.

"Go away." spat Kevin.

"Come on, don't push me away..." Juyeon muttered, following Kevin's lead.

"How's everything? Nervous about the results?" Kevin asked, glancing in a certain direction. "I said just leave me alone."

"Of course I am. I could be booted despite working so hard." Juyeon replied before running a hand through his hair. "So you're really going to act like this?"

"I'm not acting. I said long ago our friendship is over. Why can't you understand that?" Kevin barked, gaining the attention of a few nearby.

Juyeon pursed his lips before walking away. They had recently started play acting in accordance to Kevin's wish. He still doesn't know any of the details, but if it meant they could be around each other again, he'd go along with it.

"I don't get it. Why do you continue to torture yourself with this? Kevin doesn't want to be friends anymore." Taesil said in a low voice.

"Tell me, if you had a best friend that you've known for nearly a decade and they suddenly stopped wanting to be friends, would you simply just give up without ever finding out why?" Juyeon posed, finding himself going into his best friend album on his phone.

Taesil glanced over and saw the numerous photos of Kevin and the both of them. It was clearly obvious from these pictures they were extremely close and cared about one another. He felt a bit for the two of them.

"Kevin really means a lot to you, huh?" Taesil asked softly.

A gentle look settled within Juyeon's eyes as he looked up at the uninterested Kevin. Taesil's smile turned sour at the sight of such a look. It disgusted him. The door opened and in stepped the woman from last time. She silently handed out papers, providing no context whatsoever.

"Ah, if anyone a big green stamp, your time at Ruse is done. Thanks for choosing us. Audition again next year." she said cheerily.

Juyeon watched as numerous people got up from their seats and left in a foul mood. He quietly counted the people that remained. He involuntarily let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Kevin still in his seat. Kevin briefly glanced up at Juyeon, his heart contracting slightly at the sight of Juyeon still seated. They made it past their first hurdle.

"To the rest of you, good work. We hope you see you further improve yourselves from here on out. Do note that we won't hesitate to cut you off if we see that there's no improvement." she said, giving them her one thousand watt smile. "In some other news, you will all be out in new groups. As you can see, quite a few of your group members left. Your new group should be at the bottom of the paper I gave you all."

Juyeon looked at his. He was in 2.

"Ah, we aren't in the same group again. Is fate against us?" chuckled Taesil, giving Juyeon an eye smile.

"Maybe so. But it's not like we can't hang out like we do now." replied Juyeon happily.

Taesil nodded in agreement. Soon Seohoon and Sam were making their over to them.

"Are any of you in group 3?" Sam asked. They shook their heads. "Dammit..."

"Oh, we're in the same group Tae." said Seohoon, giving him a high five.

Juyeon noticed Kevin starting to leave, sending a brief gesture his way before leaving the room. Juyeon excused himself a bit later, seeing that Kevin wanted him to follow. Just as he stepped out, he felt someone seize his wrist and start dashing down the hall with him in tow.

He found himself squished inside a restroom stall, a bit close for comfort to the person who kidnapped him. He stepped back a bit, giving himself some space.

"Sorry for this all of a sudden. It was... wasn't a good idea to talk so close to that room." they said, glancing back.

"I do wish you'd tell me what was going on Kev. Maybe I could help." Juyeon commented.

Kevin pursed his lips while shaking his head. Juyeon absolutely couldn't get involved. He didn't want to imagine what would happen.

"It's just people being an ass to a newcomer. That's all." said Kevin with a forced smile.

"But I don't see why we can't talk normally if that's the case." Juyeon countered.

Kevin remained tight lipped, causing Juyeon to stop pressing. They heard the door open and Kevin quickly moved so his feet wouldn't show.

"You can't walk away from me now." a voice said.

"What? What could you possibly need to say to me?" a familiar voice rang in Juyeon's ears.

"You're trying to separate Juyeon from us." the person said. Juyeon finally recognized this voice too. "It's becoming more obvious."

It was Taesil and Seohoon. He looked at Kevin who sat uncomfortably on the toilet.

"You know, you're smarter than I give you credit. It's true. He has untapped potential and I'm going to use it to my benefit. We'll do wonders together." said Taesil, turning to face Seohoon. "You and that foreigner are just going to bring him down. And that Kevin guy too."

"I can agree with Kevin, but Sam and I are pretty damn capable of reaching new heights with Juyeon. We don't plan to use him like you are. We actually care about him." Seohoon growled.

"It's kill or be killed in this industry. And you don't want to make an enemy out of me. I have connections everywhere." Taesil threatened, pushing Seohoon.

They continued to hold their breath as the door opened and closed, signaling someone had left. They flinched as a loud thump could be heard against the wall. The door opened and closed again. Kevin looked at Juyeon with a pitiful look. He left his spot and promptly gave him a hug, knowing he definitely needed it. He looked up at him then decided not to say anything.

"He doesn't want to be friends..." Juyeon whispered, staring down at the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Kevin whispered back, rubbing Juyeon's back. "It's good to know now than when it's too late, right...?"

Kevin felt Juyeon leave his arms then leave the stall. He bit his lip, wanting to go after him but fearing he'd make things worse.

도보

Sam silently ate then frowned as Juyeon hadn't touched his food at all. Seohoon and Taesil noticed as well.

"You know, you never did tell us where you went after the reveal." Taesil mentioned, earning nods of agreement from the others.

How was he to act around them after hearing what they said in the restroom? He finally took a bite out of his salad, relieving them some of their worries.

"So, I just got a new game. Anyone wanna come over?" Sam piped up, seeing Juyeon wasn't going to answer.

"Sounds fun." Juyeon mumbled.

The others agreed before eating in silence. Seohoon took out his phone and excused himself. Sam glanced back at him, full of suspicion. Taesil excused himself and headed for the restroom.

"Ju, I know something's up. It has to do with them doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"How did you know...?" Juyeon asked in surprise.

"You passed by the restroom too, right? I happened to overhear a bit. They were discussing you." Sam said with a frown.

"Oh... I did hear a bit but I quickly left..." lied Juyeon.

Seohoon and Taesil came back and took their seats. Sam gave Juyeon a small smile before going back to eating. He knew that smile meant he was plotting.

도보

Juyeon found himself panting inside Sam's place while Sam didn't seem the least bit tired.

"We lost them blocks ago. Why did we... keep running?" Juyeon asked.

"Wanted to make sure. Now you can enjoy yourself without feeling stifled." Sam said with a grin.

Juyeon quietly thanked him as he gave him slippers to wear. It had been awhile since he had come over. Everything looked the same. Juyeon sank down onto the floor, resting his somewhat tired body. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Sam's footsteps.

"Juyeon, mind if I speak for a bit?" Sam asked, turning on a gaming console.

"Go on." Juyeon said.

"When I saw you for the first time, I thought, 'Wow, this guy is definitely idol material. He's got killer looks.'. And then when you starting dancing, I was mesmerized." said Sam in a gentle tone. "Your voice blew me away as well... Beautiful could only describe it."

Juyeon opened his eyes and saw the dark haired and doe eyed Spaniard looking down at him.

"No matter what anyone says, I want you to know that I find you as a person beautiful and you should see yourself as such." he said before smiling kindly.

Juyeon felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment. It sounded like a love confession with how he said it all.

"Thank you... I appreciate it..." Juyeon whispered, covering his face.

He felt Sam move his hands then looked up at him. What was going through his mind? He felt his grip tighten slightly on his wrists.

"There's something I want to say..." Sam whispered, leaning in close.

Juyeon squirmed, trying to free his wrists and move away. He didn't like where this was going. Sam pressed a kiss onto his forehead before releasing him.

"I treasure our friendship." he said before starting up a game.

Juyeon blinked, truly not expecting him to say that. Then again, what exactly was he expecting? A love confession was out of the question. Or was it?


	13. Chapter 13

Juyeon typed on his laptop then heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone to come over that day so hearing a knock made him suspicious. He wasn't given much time to think as the door opened.

"Kevin? I thought you had plans." Juyeon asked in surprise, not bothering to look at him.

"I do, but I decided to include you in those plans." Kevin responded, wrapping his arms around Juyeon's neck. "Oh, I know this. Need help?"

"If you don't mind. Actually there's a question I'm not too sure about." Juyeon muttered, going back to the question.

Juyeon quietly listened to Kevin explain the question in a way he could understand. It all made sense. Kevin pulled over a chair and started looking over the previous questions. Juyeon silently watched and took notes when Kevin started to point things out.

"You're so knowledgeable... How do you understand it so well?" he asked in awe.

"Ah well... My mom had this book and I read it. I asked her about it and she taught me everything. A happy accident I suppose." Kevin replied with a shrug.

Kevin continued to help Juyeon with his work until he was completely finished. Juyeon stretched out in bliss, thankful for finally been done with it.

"Sorry for making you help me out with that." apologized Juyeon.

"It's fine. I don't mind actually." Kevin said with a smile. Juyeon drummed his fingers against the surface, not entirely sure what to say. "You're wondering why I'm really here, aren't you?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind an explanation." Juyeon answered.

"My friends abandoned me. It was understandable though. Things can suddenly come up at any time." Kevin said with a heavy sigh. "Though I'm sure they just don't want to hang out with me anymore."

"It's their loss. You're the best person to hang out with." said Juyeon with a frown.

"You're just saying that, especially since we've been friends for ages now." Kevin mumbled. "Nonetheless it makes me happy to hear that."

Kevin left his spot on the chair then flopped down onto Juyeon's bed. In actuality, it wasn't that his friends canceled, they never made plans to begin with. He was going to be meeting a loathsome person later. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. For Juyeon. He looked to his side as Juyeon had joined him on the bed.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Juyeon questioned.

"Nah. Got something you wanna do?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Your place, drinks and movie marathon. It'll make your day not feel entirely wasted, right?" he suggested.

"I'm down with that. Let's hope they have some good movies." Kevin said with a sigh.

"So, are you hanging here all day or...?" Juyeon asked. Kevin shook his head, explaining he needed to stop by Ruse. "I see."

"Well, I should get going. It'll take a while to get to Ruse from here." Kevin muttered, reluctantly getting out of bed. "Don't forget to bring alcohol tonight."

Juyeon waved as Kevin disappeared behind the door. He sat up with a frown. Kevin was lying to him. After being friends for so long, he's picked up on certain cues for when Kevin lied. Though there were still times Kevin got away with some. Should he follow him? He decided not to, seeing he'd spill the beans later when intoxicated.

도보

Juyeon was granted entrance from a strangely quiet Kevin. He thought he'd be a bit more cheerful seeing him and the alcohol he was carrying.

"Everything alright?" Juyeon asked, taking off his shoes.

"Just a bit tired is all." he responded, walking on ahead of him.

"Was being at Ruse that tiring?" Juyeon pressed.

"I picked out a few movies. You can choose which we start with. I'll get us cups." said Kevin, completely dodging the question.

Juyeon sat down feeling a bit hurt. He didn't like having his questions dodged so bluntly. Maybe he had run into the unpleasant person at Ruse. It made the most sense. Kevin came back with cups and a bottle opener. Juyeon watched in surprise as Kevin poured himself a nearly full cup and downed it all in one go.

"Hey, seriously-" Juyeon started but Kevin simply started a movie before pouring himself another cup. Juyeon snatched the bottle and cup away, earning a hateful glare from Kevin. "Talk to me before you're unable to."

"I have nothing to say. I'm really excited to be hanging with you." said Kevin, plastering on a smile.

Juyeon drank the contents of the cup before deciding to let it go. He'd spill everything soon.

They silently watched the movie, having finished an entire bottle and half of another. Juyeon flinched slightly at the feeling of something touching his hand. He instantly relaxed, recognizing it as Kevin's hand. The movie was starting to reach its end.

"Ju..." Kevin mumbled, trying and failing to intertwine their fingers. "I'm sick..."

"Sick...? Then go the bathroom. I'll pause the movie." Juyeon responded, pausing the movie.

"No, not like that..." Kevin muttered, starting the movie again. "I'm sick of everything..."

Juyeon turned to look at him, gesturing for him to go on.

"Why me... why can't I be around my best friend? There's nothing wrong with me... right?" Kevin asked, his voice cracking as tears could be seen.

"You're perfect, Kev." Juyeon responded before taking another sip. "Tell me why you can't be around me."

Kevin sighed heavily as he finished off what was left in his cup. He looked at Juyeon, raising his arm to gently cup his cheek. His words caught in his throat, a part of him knowing he shouldn't tell. Juyeon noticed his silence, seeing he wouldn't ever know the truth. Kevin's body relaxed, his throat finally giving him a voice.

"You'll suffer so much if we stay together. They'll do worse things to you than they ever did to me." Kevin somewhat confessed, rubbing his thumb against Juyeon's cheek. "They want to use your talent for themselves and saw me as a hinderance..."

Juyeon was now fully attentive. He started putting things together before the picture became clear. Taesil was the culprit. He couldn't believe he was this blind. Juyeon pursed his lips as he wiped Kevin's cheeks free of tears.

"You don't have to listen to them anymore. I'll handle everything. I'll make him pay, okay?" Juyeon said with a smile.

Kevin sniffled as he gave him a nod.

"I care so much about you though... the things they said really scared me... What if... what if they actually do them to you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Kevin piped up, past messages entering his mind. "Don't do it. Please."

"But Kev-" he started then found himself lying on his back. "Kevin..."

He didn't say anything else as he could see the fear and worry present in Kevin's watery eyes.

"Have I told you that you have pretty eyes?" Kevin whispered, sitting back on Juyeon's stomach.

"Have you?" he asked, knowing full well he had.

"Well, you do. I always get lost in them whenever I look at you..." muttered Kevin, allowing Juyeon to sit up. He cupped Juyeon's face then had him lean forward. "They're so dark and full of mystery. There's still things I don't know about you..."

Juyeon leaned forward more, pressing his lips against Kevin's. Kevin responded positively, moving his arms to wrap around his neck. The sensation felt familiar to the both of them, but different at the same time. Juyeon pulled away, silently looking at a red faced Kevin.

"More..." Kevin whispered, his body temperature steadily rising. "I want to taste you more..."

Juyeon did just that. Kevin let out small moans, finding one of his hands gripping Juyeon's shirt tightly. A rush they hadn't felt in ages bubbled to the surface, causing Juyeon to push Kevin onto his back. Kevin pulled away this time, briefly trembling at the look in Juyeon's eyes. He was going to eat him alive. And he was fine with that.

"May I...?" asked Juyeon, fiddling with Kevin's sweats.

Kevin rubbed his eyes as he could feel himself slowly starting to sober up. He sat up, forcing Juyeon to move back.

"Only if you carry me to bed." finally responded Kevin.

Juyeon wasted no time in picking him up and carrying him off to the bedroom.

도보

Juyeon groaned in pain as he massaged his temples. He slowly opened his eyes, recognizing his surroundings. He was grateful to see nothing bad had happened. He noticed it felt rather drafty before realizing he was shirtless. Now it made sense, that is, until he moved his leg. He looked under the sheets then felt the life drain from his face. Why was he naked? What did he do while drunk? Several thoughts came to mind, each worse than the last.

He turned his head at the sound of Kevin groaning and shifting around. He moved to shake him awake then froze. He swallowed hard before pulling back the sheets. Kevin was naked as well. More unpleasant thoughts filled his mind, making him freak out ever more.

"Kevin, wake up!" Juyeon shouted, frantically shaking his body.

Kevin swung at his hands in annoyance before opening his eyes. He hissed as a throbbing pain made itself known.

"Kev, we're naked. Do you have any recollection as to why?" Juyeon asked quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain.

"I know just as much as you do..." Kevin muttered, pulling the sheets over his body. "You're probably cold right? Let's cuddle and warm up..."

"But isn't finding out more important...?" Juyeon questioned despite getting underneath with Kevin.

Kevin hushed him as he wrapped his arms around him. They lied together in silence before it clicked in their minds. They quickly pulled away from each other, ending with Kevin tumbling off the bed.

"You..." they said in unison, pointing at each other.

Neither said a word as their faces clearly displayed their embarrassment.

"How could this have happened...? How much did we drink?" Juyeon asked, now searching for his clothes.

Kevin left the room before coming back.

"Just two." Kevin muttered, finding his shirt stuck underneath the door and the hinge. "Can we really blame it on the alcohol? We aren't lightweights..."

"Can we just blame it on the alcohol? To say we feel attracted to each is just..." said Juyeon before trailing off.

They quietly found the rest of their clothes. Kevin finally spoke up.

"You can shower first. I'll go clean up in the living room..." he said before leaving the room.

Juyeon bit his lip as he picked out clothes from Kevin's drawer. Kevin was right. They weren't lightweights in the slightest. From two bottles they wouldn't have been completely wasted.

 _"Do I really feel attracted to Kevin...?"_ Juyeon thought as he made his way into the bathroom.

Kevin sighed heavily as he put the bottles in his recycling bin. He never thought much of it, but now he had no choice. It wasn't a feeling of admiration anymore. Somehow along the line it developed into romantic feelings. Though, it didn't matter. They'd eventually forget and move on, especially Juyeon. He wouldn't accept his feelings, even if it meant he'd die. Juyeon was straight through and through.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small clap near his face. He looked at Juyeon who seemed a bit worried.

"Ah, you're done. I'll head in then." responded Kevin, quickly walking away before Juyeon could say anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Juyeon looked up again, silently staring at Kevin across the room. Neither knew that they had ended up in the same group until they had come in one day. His mind was still on what occurred between them last week. Neither spoke about it, more so they were afraid to than not. He slept with his best friend. Maybe it was the alcohol. There was no other explanation as to why he would since he didn't feel attracted towards Kevin. It wasn't possible to feel attracted to guys overnight. Or was it?

Just as he was about to search the internet for help, their instructor had called off their break. Juyeon got back in line, taking note of where Kevin stood. His eyes travelled downwards and rested on Kevin's ass briefly before he averted his eyes away. There was no way they had sex.

도보

The trainees talked amongst themselves as they were all put in pairs. It turned out they wouldn't be working alone for the upcoming evaluation. And with their cliched luck, they were paired together. They avoided making eye contact, knowing they'd be reminded of that night if their eyes met.

"Let's sit with our backs to each other." Kevin suggested before turning around. Juyeon did the same. "So, do you want to sing, dance or both?"

"I was planning to do both alone until this was sprung on us. I'm fine with either or, so you pick." Juyeon said, finding it a bit comfortable talking like this.

"I don't mind singing and dancing. But I hope you're ready to train me hard with dancing." Kevin said with a laugh.

"I can say the same to you but with singing." Juyeon quipped, laughing as well.

The duo finally stopped laughing, pleased smiles resting on their faces. Kevin ran a hand through his hair, finally gaining courage to talk about it.

"I know you may not want to remember anything about that night but, I want to say something." said Kevin, tightly gripping his pants.

"Go on..." Juyeon ushered.

"I remember bits and pieces of it... and the feelings I experienced felt so good... but um, I suppose I could be remembering how chugging alcohol felt..." Kevin whispered, looking down at the floor. "But I want to apologize. I shouldn't have drank so much. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out like that if I drank less."

"Kevin, you don't have to apologize. I'm not mad at you nor what happened between us. It happened and that's all there is to say about it." Juyeon responded.

"But-" Kevin started as he turned then found a finger silencing him.

They were finally looking at each other. Kevin moved Juyeon's finger as he averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Then, can I ask this...?" Kevin questioned, keeping his gaze downwards. Juyeon gestured from him to continue. "Would you do it again? Of course being able to retain the memory of it as well."

Kevin waited as Juyeon thought. Just as he was going to give his answer, his ringtone blared out. Juyeon excused himself, needing to take the call. Kevin sighed, already knowing his answer. Of course he wouldn't do it again. He wasn't into men, so why would he be interested in doing it with his male best friend? Kevin left his spot on the floor as he moved to grab his things. Juyeon finished his call just as Kevin walked past him without a word.

"Kev?" he called out. Kevin didn't respond as the door shut behind him. "This is bothering him a lot isn't it..."

도보

"You know, I haven't had a good fuck in a while." Taesil grumbled as he played checkers with Sam. "What about you three?"

"Eh, I had a good lay three days ago. How about you, Seo?" Sam asked.

"I... I haven't had my first yet." Seohoon said with an embarrassed look.

"No way. Who wouldn't want to fuck you?" Taesil said in surprise.

"Hey, you've been awful quiet, Ju. Everything okay?" Sam asked as Seohoon and Taesil subtly feuded.

"Just thinking. About Ruse, Kevin, everything going on in my life..." Juyeon said with a heavy sigh.

"Sex is a good way to let off steam. I could hook you up." Sam said, patting his back.

"I already got ass last week..." he muttered before his eyes widened. "I mean, I don't need it. I'm fine with just watching shows and stuff."

"You smashed!?" Sam said loudly, causing Taesil and Seohoon to look.

"Was she pretty?" Seohoon asked.

"Is she your go to?" Taesil pressed.

"Leave me be." Juyeon barked, quickly leaving his seat and rushing out the door.

The trio exchanged looks, never having seen Juyeon like this before. Juyeon hurried down the hall then bumped into someone.

"Oh, Ju." Kevin said in surprise.

They stood in silence before walking in opposite directions. Juyeon stopped then turned around.

"Kevin." he called out.

Kevin stopped and turned around. He let out a squeak as Juyeon had gotten much closer than he expected.

"My answer..." Juyeon muttered. Kevin fidgeted with his fingers out of pure nervousness. "I'd never do it again."

As he expected. He didn't feel all that disappointed, having already expected the answer.

"But with you... maybe." Juyeon added, finishing his thought.

"Huh?" asked Kevin in confusion. "You said never again but you would with me. Doesn't that mean you would do it again?"

"I'm saying, I'll only consider it if it's you." Juyeon explained, placing his hands on his shoulders. "But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to you."

Kevin let out a snort as he leaned against Juyeon. He lived for moments like these. Juyeon gave him a confused look as to why he was laughing. Kevin abruptly stopped laughing and quickly pulled away from him.

"Bye..." he whispered before fleeing down the hall.

Juyeon's face twisted in confusion at the sudden turn around. He looked behind him, wondering what Kevin saw that made him run away.

도보

Juyeon patiently waited for Taesil, finally getting a chance to have the long awaited talk with him. Once he got through with him, things between him and Kevin would be perfect again. Taesil stepped into the room drinking a beverage.

"Tae, I'll get straight to the point." Juyeon started, leaving his spot and walking over to him.

Taesil shrank back slightly as Juyeon slammed his palms on either side of him.

"Stop harassing Kevin." he said in a low voice.

Taesil blinked before erupting into laughter. This angered Juyeon more.

"Me? Harassing your best friend? Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you and Seohoon talking in the restroom the other day. You needed Kevin out of the picture so you could replace him and use me!" Juyeon said angrily.

Taesil sighed before letting his true emotions show.

"Fine. You're right. I am trying to get Kevin out of the picture, but not to use you. I want to work together with you. Kevin is only going to keep you behind. We're the top two boys here." Taesil said, telling half the truth. "Don't you want to be on top?"

"Yeah, with people who actually want to have a true friendship with me. I'm warning you, stop harassing Kevin and I won't make things ugly between us." Juyeon threatened.

"Ohoho. You're making an enemy out of the wrong person my dear Ju. I'll allow you to take that back and I'll pretend it never happened." said Taesil with a smile.

Juyeon simply walked away, grabbing his bottle and leaving the room. Taesil sighed then took out his phone. He sent a few texts before going on his way.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have a little accident the rest of his stay here." Taesil muttered, swirling his straw around in the cup.

도보

"Stop! You two, why in the hell can't you stop bumping into each other?" the instructor fussed.

"It's not me. Kevin keeps running into me." he said with a frown.

"Kevin, take five." said the instructor.

Kevin did as he was told. Juyeon looked at him, clearly seeing the guy bump into Kevin purposefully.

"Miss, I'm not quite getting it. May I have one on one instruction afterwards?" Juyeon piped up.

"Huh? Well, I suppose..." she muttered, allowing him to sit off to the side.

He sat beside Kevin who held his knees close to his chest.

"I know you didn't do it." Juyeon whispered.

"It's nothing new. I've given up trying to get instructors to believe me. Everyone was against me, even now. Well, except you." Kevin whispered, watching the others dance.

"That's not fair! You have to speak up. This bullying has gone too far!" Juyeon hissed, earning a side glance from the instructor.

"I'd rather not. It's not like it's hindering my growth here. I can always practice alone and at home. Even request to meet up with an instructor before and after for guidance." Kevin responded, playing with his laces.

"I talked to Taesil... I thought doing so solved everything." Juyeon mumbled, not understanding.

"Talked to him about what?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"You don't remember telling me? You said they want to use me for themselves and that's exactly what Taesil said in the restroom." said Juyeon just as confused.

Kevin blinked before realization hit. They were in deep trouble.

"Ju, you have to go and apologize to Taesil the second you get a chance to. Don't ask why just do it!" Kevin hissed, having heard from someone who experienced it first hand.

"Okay..." he agreed, wondering who it was if it wasn't Taesil.


	15. Chapter 15

"One, two- No. Stop." Juyeon barked.

Kevin stopped then started to pant. Juyeon was ruthless. He was going to collapse at this rate. Juyeon had him start over from the top. He listened to Juyeon's clapping until it started to sound far away along with the music. He blinked frequently, everything he was hearing becoming garbled.

"Kev!" shouted Juyeon as he fell forward. "Oh god, did I push you too hard?"

Kevin slowly blinked, still hearing Juyeon in garbled nonsense. He quickly sat up at the feeling of water being poured on his face.

"What the hell? Are you trying to drown me?" Kevin growled before grasping his head.

"No, my hand slipped..." apologized Juyeon. "I didn't mean to overwork you. I forget that you were never one to have a lot of stamina."

"I take offense to that. I definitely have a lot more than I did in middle school." said Kevin in a huff.

Juyeon simply laughed as he patted his back. Kevin perked up at the sound of the door opening. He tensed at the sight.

"Oh, wasn't expecting to see you three. I can't really hang right now. Gotta get my partner up to my speed." said Juyeon happily.

"No, go ahead. I need a break." mumbled Kevin before quickly fleeing the room.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked.

"I pushed him too hard. He's probably scared." Juyeon shrugged.

Juyeon walked over to them then noticed Seohoon had taken something out of his bag. It was food, sweets to be specific.

"Take one and tell me if you like it." Seohoon said.

They all took one and then a bite. Sam immediately spit it out.

"That's hella sweet. Gross." he spat, wiping his mouth.

"We like it." Taesil said as he and Juyeon nodded.

Kevin had come back in then looked like a dear in headlights.

"Hey, come over and try one." Seohoon said with a smile.

"I'm okay..." Kevin whispered, going back over to his things.

"He's so timid..." Taesil muttered. "How can you stand it?"

"He's not usually like this. He's really loud and annoying." Juyeon responded, glancing back at Kevin. "It's odd..."

"Anyway, I should probably meet up with my partner. Catch you later." said Seohoon as he put his sweets away.

"Ah, I probably should too." Sam agreed.

Juyeon waved as the three of them left. He looked over at Kevin who seemed more relaxed now.

"Hey, Kev... do my friends make you uncomfortable?" Juyeon asked softly.

"Not at all." Kevin responded.

"Kevin Moon, you cannot lie to my face. Tell me the truth." Juyeon demanded.

"If I tell you the truth, they'll hurt you and you can kiss me and my time here goodbye." Kevin said then realized he said too much. "Just... don't press on the matter anymore. Please. I promise when I'm ready I'll tell you."

Juyeon reluctantly agreed.

도보

Juyeon and Kevin found some time after their schedules to practice their performance together. Juyeon went less hard on Kevin, worried he'd collapse like before. After some time passed, it was time to switch.

"So, I want you to just sing these first three lines." said Kevin before intently listening. He stopped Juyeon before he even finished the first line. "Chest, more chest. Now go."

Kevin found himself correcting Juyeon more than Juyeon had corrected him all day. Juyeon let out a small wheeze before taking a very needed sip of water.

"You haven't been practicing lately have you? Your voice was never this dull." Kevin pressed, having Juyeon look him in the eyes.

"Okay, I admit it. I haven't been. It's no fun singing alone..." confessed Juyeon.

Kevin blinked in surprise as he let Juyeon go. He cleared his throat and decided to be less harsh on him but still giving him necessary criticism. They eventually gave each other a high five as Juyeon had gotten back on track.

"Now the only thing left is to help you sound like a god." joked Kevin, earning a laugh from Juyeon.

"I missed the days like this..." Juyeon said in a soft voice.

"I missed them too..." responded Kevin with a kind smile.

Juyeon found himself reaching out and gently caressing Kevin's cheek. A feeling in his chest started form.

"What is it...?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, oh." Juyeon stammered, moving his hand. "Let's keep going?"

"Sure." replied Kevin, ignoring what just happened.

Juyeon placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. He looked at Kevin who studied the notes and seeing what he could help Juyeon understand better. He was going crazy.

"Kevin, look at me." he slightly pleaded.

Kevin looked then found himself being kissed all of a sudden. He held onto Juyeon's shoulders as he easily melted into the kiss. He didn't understand what was going on, but it gave him an excuse to make out with Juyeon. Juyeon pulled away, his heart still hammering away in his chest.

"Are you- oh!" Kevin started but was startled by his sudden hug. "Is everything okay?"

"It won't stop... make it stop..." Juyeon whispered, clawing at his heart.

"Make what stop? Ju...?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"My heart... its beating so fast... for you..." he confessed, thoroughly scared of what was going on.

Kevin could clearly hear the fear. He had Juyeon look at him then took a deep breath.

"You're just excited to be hanging out with me again in public. That's all it is. No need to be so freaked out." Kevin said, patting his cheek. "Take some deep breaths and think of your happy place."

Juyeon did as he was told and closed his eyes. Kevin frowned heavily. Was Juyeon actually feeling something for him? He could've, but he'd much rather not see his best freaking out over the smallest possibility of liking a man. It wasn't often he saw nor heard genuine fear from Juyeon. Juyeon exhaled then opened his eyes. He looked at Kevin then smiled. He was right, he was just excited.

"Ready to start?" Kevin asked.

"Teach away." said Juyeon happily.

도보

Juyeon lied in bed as he stared up at his ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about earlier that night.

Juyeon stared at his phone, thoroughly digesting Kevin's texts. The idea of Kevin actually coming from thinking of him sent shivers up his spine. He liked that thought. He settled back into bed, attempting to go to sleep. Images and sounds plagued his mind, forcing him to open his eyes and sit up.

There was no way he'd be able to sleep if he was thinking of that night. He quietly left his room and tip toed around as to not wake his mother. He poured himself a glass of water then sighed. He didn't understand the changes he was going through. Was it pent up stress? Regular stress? Did he need a day off? He didn't know, but he'd figure it out. Somehow.

도보

Juyeon sat up with a start, panting heavily as he looked around. He let out a relieved sigh then froze. Something didn't feel right. He shifted a bit then let out a groan. Clearly he had the time of his life while asleep.

"Juyeon? You up?" his mother called out.

"Yeah. You can come in." he responded, getting out of bed.

"Hey champ. Just reminding you next Monday we're leaving for your grandparents." she said with a smile.

"It's next week? Where did the time go?" he muttered, picking out his outfit for the day.

"Well, that's what happens when you get older. The days seem to pass by in the blink of an eye. Treasure your youth while you can." she said before closing the door.

She had a point. You're only young once. He packed up his book bag before leaving to freshen up for the day.

도보

Juyeon rubbed his eye then noticed everyone was packing up to leave. He noticed a familiar face pop into the classroom. He fake weeped as he wrapped his arms around Hwituk's waist.

"It's always refreshing to see you in person. It sucks I only get to see you once a week." Juyeon whined.

"I agree, it sucks. But hey, could be worse." said Hwituk, stroking Juyeon's hair.

Hwituk took Juyeon's bag as they walked out of the classroom.

"So, what's the latest gossip?" Juyeon asked as he directed him to the cafeteria.

"Hm, heard some people slept together. You'd never expect them to. Oh! This one girl fought with her professor and it's gone viral. Of course the girl was suspended. Not sure what happened to the professor. Oh, they're going to be adding picnic tables around our favorite resting place." Hwituk said.

Juyeon ordered their drinks as Hwituk continued to fill him in on things he missed out on. They each took their drink and relished in the cool feeling.

"You know, ever since you started at Ruse, I was extremely happy. You finally took a step towards your dream." said Hwituk with a smile. The smile soon disappeared. "But it's not the same without you around. I know we can text, call or video chat but, I like things like this. Get our usual drinks, walk around campus until we get here, our favorite resting spot."

"Hwi... I didn't know you felt that way..." Juyeon whispered in surprise.

"Of course not. You're always busy and I'm never honest about my feelings. I don't want to be a burden to you, especially now that you're training to become an idol. That's already a heavy burden you've got there." Hwituk responded, twirling a lock of hair. "So I've been thinking and... maybe we should end our friendship here..."

Juyeon dropped his drink in shock. Hwituk quickly picked it up, thankful nothing had spilled or touched the dirt.

"Are you serious...? You think ending our friendship will lessen my burden? Doing that won't make things better..." said Juyeon as he held his drink.

"Are you sure? It's hard enough juggling your job, school, training and relationships at Ruse." Hwituk challenged.

"And that's why I need you, my breath of fresh air. You don't know how much you've actually been keeping me going. Thank you." Juyeon said, pulling him in for a hug.

Hwituk hugged him back, truly touched by Juyeon's words. In reality, he was afraid they're we're growing apart like the Sam guy said. Even if what Juyeon said wasn't true, it was still something nice to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Juyeon still hadn't the faintest idea of who could possibly be the culprit. If he thought one way, everyone was basically a suspect. He silently stared at himself in the mirror as he danced. What was he missing? How could he lure them out? Kevin clapped enthusiastically, truly impressed with his best friend's skills. Juyeon deserved to be the solo artist they planned to debut, despite that meaning they'd have even less time to hang out.

"Kev, have they been harassing you lately?" asked Juyeon as he turned off the music.

"I won't tell you." said Kevin, turning his head away.

Juyeon day in front of him then made Kevin face him. Kevin looked down in an effort to avoid eye contact. He wished Juyeon could go back to not knowing anything and solely focus on bettering himself. He knew Juyeon wanted to shine on stage more than anything. He himself was willing to become disposable if it meant Juyeon could achieve that dream, that goal.

"Kevin, I can't relax knowing someone is purposefully trying to separate us for their own gain." said Juyeon, feeling something small forming in his stomach.

"Ju, I hate to do this to you but... what's more important, something short term like me or your long term dream of being an idol? You can only pick one." Kevin asked, feeling awful for making him choose.

Kevin patiently waited as Juyeon thought. He became a bit worried as Juyeon hadn't responded as quick as he expected.

"It's true. My long term dream of being an idol was important, but not anymore. Ever since we got into Ruse, I've had a new dream. Being an idol together with you." responded Juyeon, his hands resting on Kevin's shoulders. "If anything throws a wrench in that dream, I have to fix it."

He hated Juyeon. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Juyeon's shoulder as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to believe it. He was probably saying it to get him to spill everything. Even if that was the case, he couldn't deny how happy hearing that made him feel.

"Even if I did tell you, could you really handle the truth? Would you be able to make rational decisions?" Kevin asked, somewhat considering coming clean.

"I've known you longer than anyone else in this building. Surely you know I'd take your side." said Juyeon, wrapping his arms around Kevin.

Kevin did the same. He opened his mouth to speak then stopped. Rather than telling him, wouldn't it be better to show him?

"Then hang back at Ruse and I'll show you." said Kevin, finally meeting Juyeon's eyes. "Even if you were lying about your new dream, it would probably be a good idea to learn who your enemies really are."

"You know, I'm really grateful you finally feel it's right to talk about it." said Juyeon happily.

Kevin nodded as his fingers slightly twitched. Was he making the right decision? He wouldn't regret it after everything was said and done? Would Juyeon really suffer like they said he would? He felt Juyeon lift his face by his chin, causing him to give him a confused innocent look.

"There's something I want to... to try..." Juyeon muttered, the small feeling having grown larger.

"Okay, tell me then." responded Kevin happily.

Juyeon leaned forward, mere inches away from Kevin's lips. He quickly let Kevin go, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. No. It couldn't be. Kevin looked at him in confusion.

"Is everything-" he started only to be cut off.

"Stay back!" Juyeon shouted before scrambling to his feet and fleeing.

"Did I do something wrong...?" Kevin muttered, feeling his heart crack slightly.

도보

Kevin often glanced at Juyeon who clearly avoided any unnecessary contact with him. He couldn't figure it out. Was it something he said that triggered something? Was he sitting strangely? He sighed heavily as he practiced on his own. He started to regret agreeing to tell him everything.

Juyeon glanced in Kevin's direction, feeling like complete shit. He couldn't imagine how much he had hurt Kevin with what he did earlier. He was scared. His stomach felt uneasy along with his rapidly beating heart when he got that close. He himself was the problem, not Kevin. He didn't know how to apologize now. They turned to look at the same time, squeaked, before turning away.

Juyeon made his move first, being the person in the wrong. He had only gotten so far before he suddenly couldn't walk anymore. His nerves were off the charts. He willed himself to move then gently tapped Kevin.

"Hey..." Kevin replied weakly.

"I'm sorry! I'm the problem!" said Juyeon, completely forgetting what he rehearsed on his way over.

"Um...? Okay I guess..." responded Kevin in confusion. "Mind telling new what it was all about?"

"I felt queasy and my heart was going to burst from my chest. It's scaring me." Juyeon whispered, his heart doing the exact thing he mentioned.

"Juyeon, I think..." Kevin said before trailing off. "I think you should get more rest tonight and eat a proper meal. That might be it."

"You're a lifesaver..." said Juyeon happily.

He still couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. He could already see how that would end up and it wasn't pretty.

도보

Juyeon secretly followed Kevin as he led the way to where he planned to show him. He watched Kevin enter a room. After a bit he followed suit, noticing he left the door ajar.

"Make it quick, I have things to do." the voice said.

"Juyeon just told me his dream was for us to be idols together... he doesn't want to be a soloist. What are you going to do now?" Kevin challenged.

"Is that so? Thanks for the info." they said.

"That's it? Nothing else...?" Kevin asked, glancing back towards the door.

"Get lost before I get physical." they said angrily.

"You know, I've had enough. You can threaten me all you want, but I'm going to stick by Juyeon's side and help make his dream come true." said Kevin defiantly.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor and a grunt filled Juyeon's ears. He desperately wanted to go in, but he'd risk missing out on valuable information.

"So you decided to grow balls huh? Do you really love him that much? So much you're willing to get hurt for him?" they said.

"He's my best friend... I'd do anything... anything to help him... even committing murder..." said Kevin faintly.

"It's pointless bullshit like this that ends up ruining friends who go into this industry together. I would let you experience it first hand, but I'll have fun first." they said with a chuckle.

"Hey...! Sto-" Kevin said before going silent.

Juyeon had enough. He ran into the room then felt anger bubble up inside him. Kevin looked over at Juyeon with misty eyes as he was kept pinned to the floor with a rather sharp knife placed in his mouth.

"What the hell..." Juyeon muttered, stepping closer to them. "What the fucking hell, Seohoon!?"

Seohoon had let Kevin go as he stood up to face Juyeon. Tense silence hung in the room as they stared each other down.

"I assure you, whatever you're thinking is not what was happening." said Seohoon, breaking the silence.

"The hell do you mean? My best friend had a knife in his mouth!" Juyeon shouted. He was utterly at a loss for words. "You claimed you wanted to rise to the top _with_ me, but you're just like Taesil! You don't actually care about me, you just want my talents!"

"No, Juyeon. I-" Seohoon started then immediately quieted down at the sight of the knife being pointed at him. "Let's not get hasty here..."

"'Let's not get hasty here'." mocked Juyeon, stepping forward, causing Seohoon to step back. "Says the asshole who was willing to cut my best friend's tongue with this very knife!"

Kevin worriedly watched as Seohoon was running out of space to back up into.

"For all the mental and possible physical pain you've caused Kevin, one cut wouldn't be enough." Juyeon said, continuing to step forward.

Seohoon was now pressed up against the wall with the knife hovering dangerously close to his neck.

"Did it feel good, making Kevin fear for our lives? Was it fun torturing him and trying to separate us!? Huh!?" Juyeon shouted before feeling his hand being seized. "Kevin...?"

"Stop it..." Kevin muttered. "Don't do something you'll regret..."

Juyeon dropped the knife and gave Kevin a tight hug. He had lost himself in his rage. Kevin nuzzled his neck, grateful that his words prevented bloodshed. Juyeon stepped into the knife, seeing Seohoon had bent down to pick it up.

"I'm giving you two seconds to get your stupid ass out of this room before I sent you back to your marker." growled Juyeon before watching Seohoon run.

"Are you okay...?" Kevin asked softly.

"Open." said Juyeon, gesturing to his mouth. He looked at his tongue, making sure there weren't any cuts. "You seem fine. What was he going to do to you on the floor?"

Kevin avoided eye contact before lifting his shirt. A few bite marks could be seen. Kevin grabbed Juyeon's wrist, clearly seeing his anger flare up again.

"He wasn't going to go past that. He never had." said Kevin, picking up his things.

"You're telling me this wasn't the first time!?" Juyeon asked angrily.

"Right. I never mentioned it because it wasn't all bad. He was gentle with it, well, as gentle as biting can get." said Kevin. "One would expect he'd be ruthless with how he placed that knife..."

They walked side by side in silence, having Kevin make a report to the higher ups about Seohoon.

도보

Juyeon lied back on Kevin's bed, not wanting to leave him all alone. Kevin assured him he was fine, but Juyeon insisted.

"Are you going to watch me change?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't we already seen each other naked? Does it matter at this point?" Juyeon quipped as he used his phone.

"Then you strip too. It's only fair." said Kevin.

Juyeon shrugged then proceeded to undress. Kevin blinked in surprise, mostly expecting protests. Kevin covered his mouth, not expecting him to strip to bare nakedness.

"Ju... you... you didn't have to... all the way..." Kevin stammered, keeping his eyes up.

"Well, I'm too lazy to get dressed again, so deal with it." said Juyeon, scrolling on social media.

Kevin sighed then tossed him one of his oversized shirts to wear. He climbed into bed with Juyeon who reluctantly wore the shirt given to him.

"Hey, Kev." Juyeon said, turning his attention to him.

"No, I don't have candy." Kevin responded, knowing the tone he used all too well.

"Not that..." he whispered, having Kevin sit up. "I can't get it off my mind, so..."

Kevin stared at him briefly before closing his eyes, going along with the kiss. He felt Juyeon pull him closer by his waist, causing him to grip the front side of his shirt. This wasn't like him. He knew that yet he wanted to indulge himself before things went back to normal again. Juyeon pulled away, silently searching Kevin's face for an answer of some sort.

"I can feel you, Ju..." Kevin whispered. "You're turned on, aren't you?"

"I'm not..." Juyeon mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't make you admit it. Why don't we just take care of it?" said Kevin before connecting their lips again.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Juyeon stretched out in bed then looked at his calendar. His eyes grew wide before he searched for the time. He visibly relaxed, seeing he had woke up on time. Today was the day for their evaluation. He and Kevin had been practicing hard and today was the day they hoped to see their efforts pay off. Though, if he were to be honest, he wasn't all that confident. Despite how much Kevin had helped him, he still couldn't sing as well Kevin.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a ring phone, causing him to drop his spoon full of milk and cereal. He answered the phone as he went to the kitchen to grab a paper towel.

"Ju, I'm nervous. I know I'm going to mess up." said Kevin, worry laced in every word.

"I'm nervous too. They're going to be harsher this time. Though, no one will be getting the boot... right?" asked Juyeon a tad concerned.

"I figure as long as you've shown improvement, nothing bad will happen." said Kevin happily.

Kevin had a point. They talked a bit longer before hanging up. They agreed to meet up at Ruse some time before they were set to perform to review. Juyeon reached for his phone, still having a weird feeling. He decided not to bother Kevin, assuming it was just his nerves coming back.

도보

Juyeon arrived in the room they decided on, wondering if he had come early. He reread their messages and saw he wasn't. He was right on time. Was Kevin running a bit late? It wasn't like him to run late, especially for something important.

More minutes passed, causing Juyeon to become slightly panicked. He called Kevin's phone but it went straight to voicemail. Something was wrong. He left the room, calling his phone repeatedly. Still no answer. He started to ask around, hoping someone had seen Kevin. No one had. What was he to do? They only had so much time left before they were set to perform.

"Kevin!" Juyeon called out, seeing no one could help him.

He opened doors, hoping to find Kevin in one of them. He frequently checked the time, each time worsening his panicked state.

"Ju, hey!" said Taesil.

Juyeon moved to wave then stopped, remembering Taesil's true intentions. He could've done something to Kevin.

"Where's Kevin?" he asked straight up.

"Whoa, whoa. I know we aren't the best of friends anymore, but why would I do something to Kevin when you already know how much I detest him? Sure, I may say a few mean things here and there, but actually committing an act against him? That's too risky." said Taesil with an annoyed look. "Sam probably did it."

"Trying to blame it on someone else, huh? What in the wide world would Sam have against Kevin? Huh?" Juyeon pressed.

"Oh, I don't know, other than the fact he's your personal stalker. Have you really not noticed? Was the photo I showed you not enough?" said Taesil with slitted eyes.

"He's done nothing of the sort." Juyeon said in disbelief.

"Yeah, right. Just about everyone around us three knows about it. Even Seohoon. R.I.P to him though." said Taesil with a shrug. "So Kevin's missing?"

"Yes. I still don't like you but you're the only person who's listening to me seriously right now. We go on in five minutes and I need to find him now!" said Juyeon, shaking Taesil's shoulders.

"Well, what would a stalker do to a person they deem a hinderance to their unrequited love? Well, most would try to silently get rid of them." said Taesil with a snort. "Murder. That meant murder. But I don't think Sam would go that far. Yet."

Juyeon rubbed his temples as he dragged Taesil with him. He didn't have time to chat. Time was of the essence. Taesil stopped as an thought came to mind.

"He's probably up on the roof." said Taesil in realization.

They hurried up the stairs seeing the elevator would take too long. As Taesil suspected, the door was barred off by something unusual. Taesil removed the blockade just as someone banged on the door. Juyeon opened the door just as Kevin came flying into his arms.

"Juyeon! Oh thank god!" Kevin said wearily. "I was walking in and suddenly I was being thrown into the roof!"

"You didn't see who?" asked Juyeon as they walked down the stairs.

"No... Do you think it was Seohoon getting revenge!?" asked Kevin in a panic.

"I'm sure they would've caught him before he could step foot inside." said Juyeon as he checked the time. "What happened to your phone?"

"Taken. What time is it? Will we make it?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Not unless you sprint." said Taesil with a shrug. "So, get sprinting."

도보

Juyeon and Kevin sat together as they stared at the floor. Naturally they had points deducted for being late, but it wasn't that that made them depressed, it was the fact they made obvious mistakes.

"Do you think we'll get the boot...?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Definitely. There's no way they didn't catch them. They'll definitely think we took steps back. This is it. We're finished." said Juyeon in defeat.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I-" said Kevin but was silenced by Juyeon's hand.

"We aren't to blame here..." muttered Juyeon as he thought back to what Taesil said. "It's Sam. Taesil mentioned he's been stalking me."

"Really? I've never seen it. But that actually sounds pretty unnerving though..." mumbled Kevin as he thought.

Juyeon left his spot on the floor then had Sam meet him in the very room they sat in. Everything was already going downhill, so why not add in more while he was at it? Kevin looked at Juyeon with concern. First finding out Taesil's intentions, having sex with him next, freaking out about weird feelings after, learning Seohoon was behind his miserableness then, and now hearing Sam was stalking him. Nothing but stressful things have come Juyeon's way ever since they came to Ruse.

"Hey Ju, how long before Sam gets here?" he asked, rising from his spot.

"Not long. What's up?" Juyeon asked curiously.

Kevin hugged him from behind, making sure he could feel the comfort he was trying to give through it.

"Things have been really bad for you hasn't it? All these things going on with your ex friends and me and training with Ruse... I know this hug isn't enough, but maybe we can get together later tonight and have some relaxation together." said Kevin, nuzzling his face against Juyeon's neck. "How's that sounds, hm?"

"You're being overly affectionate. But I'll take you up on that offer." said Juyeon, placing his hands atop Kevin's. "Your hands are pretty soft today..."

Kevin opened his mouth to respond only to hear the door start to open. He quickly let go and moved far away just as Sam entered.

"Juyeon! Kevin." said Sam, wondering what Juyeon wanted to talk about.

"I need honesty here, and what I'm going to say has a lot of risk in it." said Juyeon, knowing accusing him could have dire consequences if he was wrong. "I know you've been stalking me?"

Sam's mouth fell agape. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Juyeon was seriously accusing him of stalking. How did he find out? Was it the missing towels? Missing half consumed bottles of water? Missing clothes? He regained his composure then gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm offended. How could you think so little of me?" Sam asked with a hurt look.

"I've had a feeling someone's been following me around and I still remember that picture Taesil showed me." said Juyeon, trying to see if he'd cave.

"Taesil? Didn't he have ill intentions towards you? Do you really trust him?" Sam countered.

"I can't trust anyone at this point. So why not be skeptical of everyone around me?" reasoned Juyeon.

"So you don't trust Kevin either?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. No I don't." said Juyeon with a stern glare. "So if you want me to trust you, I need honesty."

Kevin knee Juyeon was lying just to get Sam to confess, but it still hurt. He silently listened as they bickered back and forth. He purses his lips before taking out his phone. They needed reinforcements.

Some time passed and the door had opened, revealing Taesil. The arguing pair looked, wondering what he was doing.

"Ah, so you actually had the balls to confront Sam. I wouldn't, considering he could have a weapon on him." said Taesil with a look of admiration.

"You've been going around telling people that I stalk him?" Sam said angrily.

"Oh please, literally every trainee knows. But somehow those two don't." said Taesil, glancing at Kevin. "Glad to see you're still alive. Kinda."

Kevin frowned heavily as Taesil left before coming back with two others.

"You know Sam, right?" he asked, receiving nods. "You've seen him hanging around Juyeon and his things nearly always, right?"

They nodded, having given Sam disgusted looks the entire time. Sam frowned, wondering just how far they were going to take things.

"Sam, just come clean and all of this will be over. And just, you know... stop stalking him." said Taesil with a shrug.

"But I'm not! Even if I was, do you have any proof?" fussed Sam, not giving in.

Taesil hummed as he started going through his gallery of photos. He turned his phone for everyone to see, swiping left and revealing more incriminating photos.

"Oh, I have a video too. Was walking home pretty late and man was it interesting seeing Sam follow you to the bus stop and then getting on said bus!" said Taesil with a chuckle. "And you can't argue that you take that bus home. We all know you don't."

"Fine. I do follow him sometimes and took a few things, but that's it! I'm not stalking him." said Sam, seeing he had no choice but to admit to some of it.

"Well I'd very much appreciate it if you stopped completely, starting from this very moment. I'm saying this nicely now, but if I catch you, it's not ending well for you." threatened Juyeon before picking up his bag. "And no thanks to you for locking Kevin up on the roof, causing us to be late and be so disorganized that we made obvious mistakes."

Kevin silently followed after Juyeon who had left the room. He looked behind them as no one had emerged from the room yet. It was probably better that way.

도보

Kevin gently stroked Juyeon's hair as they occupied Juyeon's bed. He fed him another grape before Juyeon sat up.

"Kevin, thank you. For everything. Without you I... I don't think I'd have gotten as far as I have." said Juyeon, thinking of all the times Kevin had been by his side when things got tough. "You're the reason why I'm still able to stand right now."

"It's not me. You're a strong guy, Ju. I'm just... moral support." said Kevin with a chuckle.

"No, you're more than that. You really are irreplaceable to me and I need you to know that." said Juyeon in a low voice, holding Kevin's hands.

Kevin gave him a warm smile, causing a flutter in his stomach. Kevin had him lie down and started stroking his hair again. The fluttering never went away at all that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Juyeon and Kevin tightly hugged each other as tears streamed down their faces. They had gotten their evaluations back.

"I can't believe it..." whispered Kevin, gripping him tighter.

"Me either..." Juyeon whispered back.

They pulled apart then wiped each other's tears with a chuckle. By some magical will of the world, they passed. No green stamp on their pages. It was shown that they did notice the obvious mistakes, but they also knew they were better than what they showed.

"I'm so glad we made it..." Kevin said, feeling himself tear up again.

"Everyone! I have an important announcement. Today we'll be deciding who will be put in groups and who will continue training. Oh, and the soloist as well. Good luck!" she said before leaving the room.

"It's time, isn't it..." muttered Kevin, knowing Juyeon would definitely be a candidate for the soloist. "If you get chosen, don't worry about me. I'll catch up one day."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx yourself." whined Juyeon.

"We both know the truth. I may not be up to par with the requirements they have. Our schedules will be different since you'll be doing little events here and there, but I'm sure we can find time to hang out or talk. Hopefully." said Kevin happily.

"Kev, I don't want the soloist spot. If I can be in a group with you, that'll complete my dream. Fame and fortune would be amazing, but it's nothing if you don't have friends." said Juyeon, holding Kevin's hands.

A flutter went through Juyeon's stomach as Kevin grinned from ear to ear. The fluttering has started happening a lot more and it was troubling him terribly. It always made him want to run away from Kevin.

"Is everything okay? You've been staring at me for awhile." Kevin asked as he brought Juyeon back to reality.

"Kevin... I think... I mean, I could be..." said Juyeon, tripping over his words.

"Just say it." said Kevin.

"You make me feel weird and I want to stay far away from you." Juyeon answered, covering his head.

"Weird how...?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The internet said I liked you. Like, romantically..." said Juyeon, despair within his face.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just secretly projecting an attractive woman onto me?" Kevin said, grasping at straws.

"No Kev, this is the real deal. I have feelings for you." said Juyeon, looking him in the eyes. "I'm just now acknowledging them..."

Kevin wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to confess, but Juyeon had just recently come to terms with the fact he felt attracted to a guy. But he didn't want to seem not interested.

"That makes me happy to hear that." said Kevin, hoping it didn't sound off putting.

"So... how do you feel about me? Just friends? Maybe romantic?" Juyeon asked.

He wanted to tell him but he didn't want to sound desperate. He racked his brain before feeling the idea bulb go off.

"I don't know. Sometimes I see you as just my best friend and other times I just want to cuddle you and give you the world." said Kevin, hoping it was enough.

"I'm sorry, I must be making you uncomfortable." said Juyeon.

"Wait, where are you go-? Ju!" Kevin called out and only received a closing door as a response.

Maybe he should've been honest. This was the first time Juyeon had ever liked a guy. Everything was new and unfamiliar but at the same time it was familiar. He quickly left his spot and caught up with Juyeon.

"I fucking love you." said Kevin as he stood in front of Juyeon, catching his breath. "That's how I feel about you."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Juyeon pulled Kevin into a nearby room then pinned him against the door. He gave him a gentle kiss as he held one of his hands. They shared brief yet deep kisses before Kevin had him stop.

"As much as I'd like to keep going, we should really use the time to better ourselves." said Kevin, wrapping his arms around Juyeon's neck. "Maybe tonight we can further talk about things."

Juyeon nodded in agreement before letting Kevin go.

도보

Juyeon sat on the bus as it pulled off from the stop. He liked Kevin in the romantic sense. Kevin felt the same way about him. Things were changing yet again. He started to think about it more. Could they have a relationship with each other, especially after they were told where they would be. Though, they didn't say who was in his group but they'd find out tomorrow come practice.

The bus pulled off from another stop, getting ever closer to his destination. Kevin was right. They did want to have him as a soloist. He did think about his choice, but he'd rather go through ups and downs with Kevin and others than go it alone. He was also aware that the entire group would suffer if someone wasn't pulling their weight. His ears perked up at the sound of the voice announcing his stop. Maybe Kevin wouldn't be too mad that he turned it down.

Juyeon rang Kevin's doorbell then received a hug after it had opened. Juyeon hugged him back before being dragged into the apartment.

"So, what happened? You're the soloist, right?" Kevin asked from the kitchen.

"No, actually. Sam is." said Juyeon as he scrolled through Netflix.

"What!? But, how? Why? You're so much better!" exclaimed Kevin, rushing back in carrying snacks.

"See, I turned them down. I'm serious about wanting to perform with you." said Juyeon, plucking a grape.

"But there's no guarantee we'll be out in the same group. You were better off going solo." said Kevin, holding Juyeon's hand. "It's not too late to tell them you changed your mind, right?"

"Kev, I've already made up my mind. So please, respect my choice..." said Juyeon, finally deciding on a show.

Kevin sighed, but didn't protest anymore. They silently watched the show until Kevin had spoken up.

"So, earlier we were discussing our... feelings." muttered Kevin as he took a few grapes.

"Right. Now what?" asked Juyeon.

"Well, I've thought about it. It wouldn't be smart to date, especially if we end up in different groups. Think of the rumors that would spread which could turn into a scandal and it'd become too much that Ruse lets us go, ruining our dreams!" said Kevin, looking at Juyeon with panic in his eyes.

"I didn't get that far into thinking..." Juyeon whispered, now lost in his own thoughts. "So, I guess that's that then. No relationship, just feelings..."

"I'm sure everything will work out. It's not like we're in a story where things only get worse from here." joked Kevin, feeding Juyeon.

"You do have a point." agreed Juyeon, plenty happy to just be in Kevin's company.


	19. Outro: Juyeon

**some years later because what is time and not wanting to drag on**

Juyeon sighed in content as he looked at the selfie Kevin had sent him. Kevin's group hadn't debuted yet, despite the company claiming they would over a year ago. He understood a bit. Invitation was doing pretty well already while subtly making up for Sam's failures. Debuting another group had risks and Ruse was being cautious. Whenever he got a chance, he'd silently ask whatever supernatural being that was out there to help Kevin and his group debut.

"Oh, isn't that Kevin from Midnight? Let me talk to him." said one of his group members, taking Juyeon's phone.

"Hey, give it back." Juyeon warned.

His group member blinked then looked at Juyeon.

"Kev says he can't wait to taste your sweet lips." he said, causing the others to turn.

"He's joking around. We've been best friends for over a decade now." said Juyeon, plucking his phone from his grasp. "We can't afford to date, unless you want scandals and loss of fans."

"We know, we know. I'm just envious that you have someone so close to chat with. Wish I did." he said, looking down at the car floor.

"You've got us." another member said, patting his thigh.

They all exchanged smiles, brightening the mood in the car.

도보

Kevin covered his head as the leader of his group hit him once more.

"How could you get the others involved in your selfish acts?" he barked, having enough of Kevin's shenanigans.

"Actually, they offered to help me out. I told them they shouldn't but here we are. And is it so wrong to want to go and support the other group?" Kevin snapped back.

"Well, no but-" he stammered.

"Exactly. I know we have our own troubles, but if we constantly keep stressing over them, nothing is going to change. Sometimes taking a step back and relaxing can do wonders." Kevin said before looking at the two members who helped him. "I told you not to butt in, but thank you."

They watched Kevin disappeared behind one of the bedroom doors.

"You know, I sometimes wonder why Kevin wasn't chosen as leader." the youngest quipped.

The other nudged him, reminding him that their actual leader was standing right next to them.

"I wasn't first choice. Kevin was." he said before walking to his bedroom.

"Now you've done it." the older hissed.

The youngest gave a coy smile before quickly ducking into his shared room with Kevin. He looked at Kevin who silently used his laptop.

"Hey Kev." he called out. Kevin hummed in acknowledgment. "How come you didn't want to be leader?"

"Hm, I'm not fit for it. Sure, I may display qualities of a leader, but I know myself. I couldn't handle the responsibility like Kanggu." explained Kevin. "So, give him a bit more respect."

"Right..." he muttered, settling into his bed. "Night."

"Night." Kevin replied, checking for new information on Juyeon's group.

He'd admit, he sometimes felt a bit jealous of Juyeon. He wanted to debut and shine on stage too. But even then, he was aware of possible reasons as to why they were still waiting. He powered down his laptop before getting underneath the covers. Their time would come and he'd make sure everyone would remember them.

**a/n: just a short ending. hope you enjoyed the story**


End file.
